


The Wild Card of Hogwarts

by SpesAeterna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: A new group of thieves, After Game, BAMF Joker, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Changing Hearts, Characters more like their Arcana, End of the World, Historical References, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Joker - Persona 5, Mentions of Graphic Content thanks to Villians of Persona 5, Multiple Universes, No Beta- We Perish like Warriors, Not Beta Read, Persona 3 References, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 References, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Wild Card Hermione, Wild cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAeterna/pseuds/SpesAeterna
Summary: With Sirius Black on the run, Albus Dumbledore is in need of a Guard for Harry Potter. Igor senses Erebus, the manifestation of humanity's negative emotions, gaining strength in a dimension he had not been to in half a century. Not just any Persona user can fight against Erebus. He needs a Wild Card. And the best way to train one? Another Wild Card.





	1. The World and The Priestess

It has been fifty years since Albus Dumbledore had seen the deep cerulean of the Velvet Room. Once upon a time, he had come here in search of knowledge and power to help him deal with the threat of Nyarlathotep and Grindelwald. Once Philemon vanished from the world Albus had lost his ability to use his Persona, _Michael_. However, he had no need to use his Persona again, at least until the start of the second Wizarding War of England. The Velvet Room was nowhere to be found, and because of Dumbledore's desperate need to find it, his Order of the Phoenix had suffered for it with the loss of James and Lily Potter, and Alice and Frank Longbottom. However, not long after the losses of his old students, the war was over, with the 'death' of Tom Riddle. But now, thirteen years after the Boy-Who-Lived had warded off Riddle- while Albus had been looking day after day for a way to find Sirius Black and protect the Boy-Who-Lived from him -did the door to the Velvet Room show up in his office. As he entered the room, he was surprised by the change in decor. Gone was the massive astronomy tower and in its place was a muggle jail cell. In the center of the circular room, was the Master of the Velvet Room in all his glory.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my dear guest." Igor waved a hand over to Albus, conjuring a chair for him to sit on in the process. "Please, do sit so we can reconnect."

Albus did sit in the chair, his body immediately relaxing into the plush velvet. "Igor, it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has. I trust you remember Margaret?" Albus nodded, unable to see his old Attendant.

"It would be almost impossible to forget one of her strength. Tell me, how is she doing?" Igor undid his arms from under his large nose, before leaning back in his chair, suddenly looking very exhausted.

"She is currently in a parallel universe, fighting against a foe with her brother Theodore. Should this foe win, all may be lost for that universe. It is one of my favorites, a place where people of different races and creed all gathered together to create energy to keep humanity alive."

"I do hope, for both of their sakes' that all goes well for them. What of dear Elizabeth? Or Lavenza? While indeed they are strong, I fear their youth and pride would prevent them from helping in such a fight."

Igor seemed amused while a little sad. "Elizabeth has left the Velvet Room. She is no longer one of my attendants."

"What?" Albus asked with no small amount of shock. "She was always so eager to be an attendant so long ago. What could have happened to make her turn away from her dream?"

"Love. She fell in love with a Wild Card, or a **Fool** I should say. This **Fool** in a separate universe, fought against Nyx," here Albus audibly gasped at the implication. "And once weakening her, became a seal around her to prevent Erebus- the manifestation of humanity’s grief and negative emotion- from reaching her."

"Erebus has grown strong enough to call for Nyx? In any universe, that is horrible news!" Igor nodded in agreement.

"Elizabeth left the Velvet Room to try and find a way to remove the **Fool** from the seal and to weaken Erebus in that universe. She is strong enough to fight Erebus away from the seal and fast enough to interact with some humans to weaken Erebus. However, the pace is… slow going."

"And of young Lavenza?" came the headmaster.

"Lavenza has seen better times. She and I were recently under the influence of Yaldabaoth. We lost, and-"

"Wait, you lost?" Albus interrupted. "H-how is that possible?"

"We were deceived. Lavenza was torn apart for the better part of a year, while my body played host to that being. However, our most recent guest, another Wild Card- A **Fool** -was able to save us. The young attendant is resting now. That guest saved the universe that Elizabeth's **Fool** belonged to as well, and all its inhabitants, at the cost of his freedom. The Velvet Room you see now belongs to him."

"He saved the Universe and was imprisoned for it?"

"That universe is not the same as yours. No magic is in that world, except for that of Personas and Gods. So when this **Fool** was given the choice of all of his friends being imprisoned for strange acts, or himself, he chose himself."

"What a brave **Fool**."

"Indeed. That's why I am here actually, Albus."

"I don't believe I am following you, Igor."

The Master of the Velvet Room, was suddenly all business, his hands in front of his mouth. "There is one in your universe, in your school in fact, who has been gifted the power of the Wild Card, even if they are unaware. This Wild Card, however, is not yet mentally strong enough to be a guest of this room. And in recent years, the Erebus of this universe has only gotten stronger. Your Wild Card will need to be protected and trained until they can awaken the power of Persona. For our Wild Card, he has only been free for a little while, and already his path is being forced to change. He may not be our strongest **Fool** , but he has slain a False God. Will you allow this Wild Card to watch over your own budding one?"

The headmaster was at a loss for words. "Let me make sure I am understanding you. First, let me ask, you have mentioned this term a few times, but what is a Wild Card?"

"Ah, yes. You see, you Albus, are one of the last pure Persona wielders. In all the universes. Philemon has not been seen in half a millennia. All these other wielders have been gifted Personas from other beings. Two from Death itself, two from Izanami-No-Okami, and two from Yaldabaoth. We at the Velvet Room, have taken to calling these users, Wild Cards, as we have no idea what to expect from them. They are the only Persona Users that remain that can use multiple Personas."

Albus nodded along with Igor's explanation. "So you want a Wild Card, to travel to a different universe and watch over a different Wild Card until they turn a certain age. Correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And you want the Wild Card in this universe to reduce the growth of Erebus? How do they go about doing that?"

"They would have to bring hope to the people. Right now most of the tension that is causing the rise of Erebus is here in England, I believe you called it?" Igor closed his eyes for a moment. "Allow me to do a reading, for a more precise picture." The master of the Velvet Room flicked his wrist and a Tarot Deck appeared in his hands. "The same cards, the same shuffle from the time of so long ago." He let go of the deck, and the cards rapidly shuffled themselves, just as they had in front of Albus fifty years ago. Three cards laid themselves down from the deck, directly in front of the headmaster. "The situation as it is," Igor flicks his hand once, and the card to the left of Albus flips over. "Represented by the **Ten of Wands** ." He gives no other information to his old guest, who has long since mastered Tarot readings. "The action that needs to be taken for the current situation to pass favorably is," Again, Igor flicked his hand, and another card flipped. "The **Six of Coins** . Now the culmination of your actions will result in," a final flick from the master of the room, and the last card flipped. " **Judgement**." Albus took only a few seconds to process the information that Fate had shown him and Igor.

"I see." He made no mention of what conclusions he observed, as Albus likely knew that Igor was already aware. If he was a lesser man, one who was less aware, less knowledgeable, he would say that Igor rigged those cards. But he knew that Fate was no one's plaything, and Igor would have no way to fight an angered Fate. "So, when will this Wild Card arrive? How will I know that it is him?"

Igor hummed. "Even for one such as learned as you, old friend, you will never see it coming."

* * *

 

Ren Amamiya opened his eyes after just closing them. He had done this several times in the past and had thought that he wouldn't do it again after the events of a year ago. But he heard that familiar tune of the soul. He could never forget the talents of Nameless and Belladonna, who had always played for everyone's soul. Here he was, where he felt strongest and most protected. Where he knew all would eventually return. A place among the Sea of Souls, and between dream and reality, between mind and matter. Ren was home.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my dear young man." said the voice Ren thought he would never hear again.

"Igor? What's happening? Is something wrong?" He asked with a sudden burst of panic. Wasn't the last time he was in the Velvet Room, you know, the last time?

"Relax, dear Trickster, at this moment, all is well," Igor claimed with a smile. "In fact, I have summoned you here, as a request of sorts."

"A request?" That's new. Igor never seemed like the type to ask anyone anything, always playing the role of knowledgeable guide. "What do you need?"

The Master of the Velvet Room seemed to be pondering something, as he didn't say anything for over a minute. "I need you to be a guardian. A new Wild Card was found." Ren was surprised, to say the least.

"A new Wild Card? You mean besides the Arisatos, Narukami, Adachi, and Akechi? That's good, isn't it? Maybe they might be able to help with the whole Erebus thing!" Igor only smiled at his guest.

"Not entirely." Igor gestured to the seat that was behind Ren. "Let me explain. This Wild Card is in a different Universe from us. One where Erebus isn't constantly trying to reconnect with Nyx. One where Erebus is forming. Your goal would be to train and prepare this Wild Card until they come of age seventeen. In three years time, we will be able to have them sign a contract with the Velvet Room and I will be able to take over to assist them with Fusing Personas. I can even gift you with a compendium for them to use. We must save this universe from the same strife we face."

Ren took in all that information. "Wait, I need to watch over this person for over three years?" Igor waved a calming hand.

"Do not worry, my dear guest. Time flows differently in this reality. Three years there would equal to about three days here. Your bonds will not suddenly forget you either. You'll even be able to spend a few hours in this universe during the summer time of the other universe, to make sure you would not lose your life here. In fact, I'll be able to place a charm on you that would make you not age physically during that time."

"So there isn't really a downside to this request, is there?" The Wild Card asked, running a hand through his hair.

"The journey would be perilous. That world is full of strife and danger. There are also… how did your chariot say it? Ah yes, that world is run by ' _Shitty_ Adults'." Ren looked like Igor just announced he was going to stop guiding the Velvet Room. It was… Blasphemous to hear Igor swear like that. He was so absorbed in his own turmoil over that small detail that he almost glossed over it completely.

"Do I need to worry about Stealing Hearts while I'm there?" Igor simply shook his head.

"Whether you do that or not is your prerogative. In the Velvet Room, we do not see the guests morality. We see if they take responsibility for their actions. And in a way, Erebus is every human's responsibility. You could easily say no. This growing Erebus is not your responsibility." It was Ren's turn to shake his head.

"There's no way I could just leave this as it is now. I'll do it. Do I get to take my Personas with me?" With a snap of his fingers, Igor materialized two compendiums in front of Ren.

"The one on the left, you'll see, is blank. That is for you to use with the new Wild Card. The one on the right is yours. You are also free to visit this space at any point in your dreams, should you need any assistance. Do not worry about your body in this world, for I will take care of it." Igor snapped his fingers, and Ren was suddenly donning his Metaverse clothes, mask and all. Another snap summoned a portal next to Igor. "Well Trickster, I bid you a farewell. Your contact in that world is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This will take you into the school that you will be guarding." Igor chuckled and added. "Oh, and do make a flashy entrance, Joker of the Phantom Thieves."

Joker grinned. "Don't worry, Igor. It's showtime!"

* * *

 

It had been a full week since Igor and Albus talked. He was getting worried that the Wild Card could have gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest. It was time for the Welcoming Feast, and all the new first years have just gotten sorted. He had just finished announcing that Rubeus would be taking over for Professor Kettleburn when the Great Hall doors burst open. His staff, not expecting any kind of visitors, immediately got up with wands at the ready to deal with the sudden intrusion. However, he was definitely not expecting what they were all seeing. Sauntering in through the doors was a Unicorn. And not just any Unicorn, but one with a male riding on it. Normally the students would be whispering or gasping up a storm, but it was only pure silence. It made sense too because whether you were an eighth generation pure-blood or first generation muggle-born, it was common knowledge that Unicorns only allow themselves to be touched, never ridden, by a pure Maiden, or young children. Whoever this person was, had to be the purest of heart to be able to _ride_ a unicorn. The hall echoed the clops of the magical beast, only stopping when the unicorn itself did in front of the headmaster. The male, wearing an all black trench coat, black pants, red gloves, and a white eye mask, leaped off the unicorn. He landed with the utmost of grace and straightened up from landing. "Headmaster Dumbledore?" The mystery man asked, with a voice that was indistinguishable from that of an average man, however, there was an added weight to it that made it stand out like the next words would give you all the knowledge you would ever need.

"Yes, and to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with, Mister…?" He trailed off to give the man a way to introduce himself. His crimson red eyes, shining as he looked all around.

"Ren Amamiya, Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm the…" Ren trailed off for a moment, before giving a smirk. "Guard that was ordered." Albus' eyes widened. This man that just _rode in on a unicorn_ was the Wild Card that Igor told him about? For him to have _killed_ a False God and be able to get near a _unicorn_ would show one who was at peace with who he was in the world. Albus quickly waved to his students and staff.

"Everyone here at Hogwarts, as everyone must know by now, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. With that, the Ministry has sought to it that all the entrances and exits are blocked by Dementors, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors. However, that would still leave the rest of the castle unguarded. So with that, I have requested help from an old friend. This is the new Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, Ren Amamiya." Chatter and whispering filled the air, only to immediately fall silent. Ren had turned around from the headmaster and looked at all of the students.

"I look forward to working with all of you to keep you all safe!" Ren bowed towards all the students, staying down for a few moments before popping back up. "Unicorn, to me!" He called, everyone suddenly making noise as the pure beast slowly turned into a ball of light before rushing at Ren and disappearing into him.

"And with that display of magic, I have only a few more words left to say," Albus called out. "These may seem like dark times with everything going on, and the darkness seems to take all of the joy out of our lives, but I urge you all to listen closely. Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light. Let the feast begin!" The headmaster clapped twice, and food appeared on every plate and table. With Ren suddenly forgotten in exchange for delicious food, the students quickly began to eat away. "Come, Ren, I'll add a spot for you." With a flick of his wand, Albus conjured up a chair next to him and Professor McGonagall. Both Albus and Ren sat down, and the staff began to make small talk as they ate.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I didn't know you were gonna replace me." Rubeus started off with a worried expression.

"Think nothing of it, dear boy. You're a professor now! You'll be much busier so Ren here will be helping you out this year before taking over completely next year. Besides, having some more guards will help in the long run. Regardless of what the Ministry thinks, I have nothing but the protection of my students at the forefront of my mind."

Minerva seemed to catch Ren's attention. "So Mr. Amamiya, this is the first the staff has heard about Albus looking for someone to take as the groundskeeper. If I may ask, how did you and Albus meet?"

"Please, call me Ren. I've never met Albus before, in fact, this was all done by my guardian. He said it would be a great chance for me to show how we do things." Professor Flitwick jumped in the conversation here.

"Who is this 'we' you speak for?" Ren smirked at the diminutive man before answering.

"Why, **The World** , of course." That caused the conversation at the head table to stop, all processing their own conclusions to his answer. It made sense that if he was sent from the Earth itself that a Unicorn would deem him pure of heart. Ren had quickly finished his plate, that Albus notices was strangely filled with just curry. The man made no moves to get another serving, and only calmly sat there observing the students. Albus, who had just finished off the last of his tea, turned to the Wild Card, who merely glanced in his direction once, before scanning the Hall.

"Once the feast is over, I will take you to your quarters. There, we will discuss business." Ren nodded and made eye contact with Dumbledore. He saw the man's eyes glow and saw him mumble something. Albus was tempted to gleam into his mind before he thought better of it. Persona Users had a different form of Occlumency, in the shape of their actual Personas, and as Igor had said, this one had killed a God. Fake or no, that was still an impressive feat.

"Alright, **Judgement** . **The World** would like to meet with **the Fool** eventually." Ren once again looked out, his eyes no longer glowing, meeting several eyes of the students who began feverishly whispering to each other about the new Staff. The end of the feast came too soon for the aging Wizard, watching all the happy bright faces spend time with their friends. Once most of the students had gotten up to leave for their common rooms, Albus rose from his seat and bid every teacher a good night. Ren stood up and did the same. The two walked in silence until they reached an empty classroom. Albus waved his hand, causing the door to shut behind him. He waved again, and the door gained a sheen to it.

"There, now the door is locked, and can not be opened until I remove the charm. Now, Ren, allow me to say, it is great to finally meet you. I've been looking for a guard for quite some time now. I trust Igor has made you aware of Erebus in this Universe?" The Wild Card jumped up and sat on a desk.

"Yes, Erebus is growing because of tensions in the area. And as Fate usually holds, your upcoming Wild Card is probably going to be the catalyst in whether not Erebus can be summoned and end-all of life or not." Ren explained as he swung one leg over the other. "But, if I am supposed to make sure that the Wild Card can make it to that point in time, I should know who it is."

Albus sighed. "I do not know who this Fool is, as I never had the ability to read an individual's Arcanas. I do have a guess, however."

"Oh?"

"Yes. One of the Students here has faced the Dark Lord several times, ever since he was a baby. Harry Potter. The event of Erebus growing as he is must be coming from the Dark Lord, therefore that leads me to think that Harry -who has a prophecy about him facing the Dark Lord- would be the Wild Card." Ren absorbed the information.

"I'll have to check in the morning then. I'll have to assume the role of groundskeeper so I will wander through most of the classes, however, if this Harry truly is the Wild Card, I'll be able to see with my Third Eye. How are the classes divided?"

"There are four separate houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Then there are years, First all the way to Seventh. Harry Potter is a Third Year Gryffindor. I give you free rein to explore as you wish, just be aware that the forest outside holds many dark creatures. The only thing I ask of you, regardless of all else, is to protect my students should they need it."

Ren stood up from the desk he was sitting on, before giving a bow to Albus. "As Joker of the Phantom Thieves, I will accept this contract to protect these students and the Wild Card to the best of my abilities."

Albus gave a bow back to Ren. "So mote it be."

* * *

 

Joker had gotten up early that day and took a brisk walk through the castle, trying to memorize its layout for the fastest routes to different locations. When done with his first Patrol, he entered the Great Hall to see only a few faces. At the far right table, he saw a young girl with bushy hair clothed in robes with a red trim-her head stuck in a book carefully making sure no food got on it. The second closest table held a group of people of all ages, all in robes with a blue trim, where he overheard them say something about a schedule. Last night before Albus left, he conjured a master schedule so that Ren could see who goes where. Ideally, he'd figure out if this Harry Potter was indeed the Wild Card or not in this first class.

"Mr. Amamiya?" came a small voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a small girl in a robe with yellow trim, eyes shimmering. "I can't find my sister."

Ren bent down to where he was eye-to-eye with the little girl. "Well," he began calmly, "What house is she in?"

"Uh… she was put in Gryffindor."

He stood back up and looked over to the far table, where the solitary girl was reading and eating at the same time. "Well, let's try and find her. What's your name?"

The little girl replied, "Emily Bell." Ren nodded and put his hand out, waiting for her to grab it. Once she did, he took her to the far table where he spotted the sole girl in red.

"Excuse me, miss?" The bushy haired girl seemed to jump, as he apparently startled her.

"Oh! Mr. Amamiya! I didn't see you there, can I help you?" Ren gestured with his free hand to the younger girl in his hands.

"This here is Emily Bell, and she is looking for her sister in Gryffindor. Do you happen to know her?" He saw her eyes gain a hint of recognition.

"Is your sister Katie Bell?" She asked the younger girl, who started to nod eagerly. "I don't think she came down yet. I'll take you to where our dorm is, we might meet her on the way down." The both of them got up and started to leave. "I'll see you later, Mr. Amamiya!"

"Bye Mr. Amamiya!" came Emily.

Joker just laughed. "Bye girls!" As the two got further away, Ren brought a hand to his mask. "Focus." He muttered, and his vision faded into velvet. The two girls were highlighted in green, showing them as potential users of Personas. Above Emily's body was a word, grey that stated ' **Moon** '. The other word caught him by surprise. Instead of the normal grey that encompassed both Albus' and Emily's Arcana, the bushy-haired girl's word was a shining white. **Priestess**. He had only seen that shining white twice before, once in Masayoshi Shido's palace as he fought Akechi, and once in the Mirror.

_The Wild Card._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some useful information:  
> Ten of wands: Brief Meaning  
> Your objectives now need to be focused on the long term solution to current problems, rather than just a band-aid on the situation.  
> Six of Pentacles: Brief Meaning  
> Some financial assistance that will change the course of your destiny if you act wisely.  
> Judgment: Brief Meaning  
> It can be a new life created out of the wisdom of the lessons you have learned from your past and even from the mistakes you have made.  
> Fool: Brief Meaning  
> considered to be a number of infinite potential. He is the symbol of innocence - his journey to come will shape his character yet.  
> Priestess: Brief Meaning  
> related with inner knowledge, signify that it is time for you to listen to your intuition rather than prioritizing your intellect and conscious mind  
> Moon: Brief Meaning  
> your imagination is taking the best of you. In the dark of the night, you are taking a path that you are unsure of, for there could be danger lurking in its depths.  
> World: Brief Meaning  
> It symbolizes the moment when the inner and the outer worlds - self and other - become a single entity. In some traditions, this state is described as enlightenment, or nirvana.  
> Jokers Personas: Satanael, Unicorn, Alice, Satan, Beelzebub, White Rider, Odin, Lucifer, Uriel, Yoshitsune


	2. Contract

Hermione had just finished reuniting Emily with Katie at the grand staircase, where she also saw Harry and Ron coming down for breakfast. "Good morning!"

"Morning Hermione!" came Harry's answer.

Ron yawned in reply. "Morning."

Hermione happily walked in step to complete the trio, taking her place to the left of Harry while Ron was on the right. "We get our schedules today!" She started. "Do you think we'll start with Professor Lupin? Or maybe Hagrid? Oh, I do hope he'll be okay."

"Don't worry Hermione." Harry looked back, with a smile that lit up his eyes. "I know that Hagrid will do great."

"As long as we don't have to go into the Forbidden Forest again," Ron complained. "Those bloody spiders still haunt my dreams."

Hermione and Harry laughed together with Ron. As they walked into the Great Hall, now with many more students than previously, Hermione noticed that two sets of eyes were on her. The Headmaster's, and the new groundskeeper's. Harry seemed to take notice. "Why are Dumbledore and Mr. Amamiya staring at you?"

Ron, with a small level of tact, walked around the table to sit across from the two of them to be able to get a glance of the two. "Yeah, that's a bit weird. You in any trouble Hermione?"

Hermione felt a small twinge of worry, before trying to shake it off. "I shouldn't be. Mr. Amamiya talked with me for a few seconds, and I didn't say anything to offend him."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall started walking down the table, passing out schedules. Harry nudged Hermione when he noticed. "Maybe ask McGonagall?"

The witch nodded and decided to wait for her Head of House. "Ms. Granger." The Transfiguration Professor said as a way of greeting when passing Harry and Ron their schedules. "You'll come with me for your schedule. We have a few kinks to work out."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione stated, thinking rapidly for what could have caused it. As McGonagall turned around, Hermione shot worried glances at Harry and Ron, before getting up to follow the Professor. She was led to the antechamber attached to the Hall near the Head Table. Shortly after she entered, Hermione heard the door open again.

"Thank you, Minerva." came the Headmaster's voice. "You may go. I will tell Ms. Granger about her schedule. Mr. Amamiya should also be aware of the circumstances, so he is here as well."

"As you say, Albus." The Professor placed a comforting hand on her student. "Don't worry, Ms. Granger. Everything is going to be okay." McGonagall then left the room.

Hermione now at least understood the basics of why she was being stared at. "Headmaster, Mr. Amamiya, is there something wrong with my schedule?"

Mr. Amamiya laughs heartily. "'Is there something wrong with my schedule' asks the student that registered for every single class offered." Even Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "You know, some things aren't worth learning Ms. Granger." Hermione felt a hot wash of embarrassment flow over her. She opened her mouth to defend herself, only to be cut off by the Headmaster.

"He means no offense, Ms. Granger. I will say, however, that you are the only student at Hogwarts that has tried to take every class offered here at Hogwarts. Even Lily Potter, considered to be the second smartest witch to ever step foot in Hogwarts, decided to not take some classes. " He smiled kindly at her. "You have shown a tremendous drive to be the best student that Hogwarts has ever seen. In fact, if you keep this up, you could even be considered the Brightest Witch of your age- especially considering that your Grades are the highest in everything but potions."

It was news to her that Harry's Mother was the second smartest witch to be in Hogwarts, or that she was on her way to be known specifically for her own intellect. "Thank you, sir, I just really want to know everything I possibly can."

"And that's a good goal to have, which is why we are here to give you three choices." The Headmaster's words put Hermione on alert. Is this her chance to convince the Headmaster to let her take all the classes, or better yet go up a year? "Option One: Drop a few classes so you can take the rest on an actual schedule like the other students." Her distaste for that idea must have shown, as Mr. Amamiya chuckled again. "Option Two: You keep all your classes, and I give you a Time-Turner to borrow that will allow you to take them as well as your other scheduled classes." Hermione's eyes widened. "Ah, self-studying again I see, for you to know what a Time-Turner is. Yes, Professor McGonagall was adamant that you could be trusted with this responsibility. With this option, and if you take in all the information you possibly can, you could be world renown as The Ultimate Witch. Just below Merlin, and on par with the legend of the Master of Death" She was already calculating how she would go about taking all the classes and hiding from herself to prevent causing a Paradox to occur. Hermione could imagine it now, being able to take the wizarding world into the next Golden Age. She was so absorbed that she almost forgot.

"What… What's the third option?" she asked uncertainly. What could possibly be better than being deemed just below  _Merlin_  status!?

Mr. Amamiya took a step forward. "Option Three: You drop your extra classes. You have a regular student schedule." He stopped and swiped a hand over his mask. As his hand dropped, his presence changed. He went from being the new friendly groundskeeper to being… something unbelievable. "But instead, you learn more about yourself than ever before. So much so, that literal Gods won't be able to stand in your way. Your third option will make you so much more than you could ever be without it. You could be able to travel to different dimensions, to change the way this world is written, to save all of life." Once again, he waved another hand across his mask, this time slowly, meticulously. Mr. Amamiya's presence changed again and it felt as if he was judging her entire existence and would erase her if he felt she was unworthy. "However," Even his voice changed, and Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. "Your life will be in peril. There may be several times where one wrong step will result in your death. What is your choice?"

She felt like it was hard to breathe. Hermione's first and loudest thought was to ask for time to think it over, but her next thought was quiet. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The man that could ride a unicorn was giving her the option to grow strong enough to save all of life. She had no idea what to say, what to do in this situation. "Why?" she felt her mouth ask without her even thinking it. Her body was shaking.

"Hm?" Dumbledore asked in response. She paid him no mind, for once ignoring the Headmaster's presence. How could she not, when  _Mr. Amamiya was staring at her_. Hermione asked louder, words just spilling out of her mouth.

"Why  _me_? Why give this third option to me?" She shook her head and stared the man that radiated enough power to extinguish her life in an instant in the eye. "What makes me so special!?"

"I can see it." Mr. Amamiya's red eyes flashed bright enough that they could be glowing. She felt it the second his eyes flashed. He was staring at her soul. Judging. "I can see the potential in you." He… was deeming her worthy?

This took her by surprise. So did her response. "What do I have to do?" Mr. Amamiya smiled, and twirled around in a circle, his hand drifting across his mask. Suddenly, the pressure he held was gone, and in its place was a cocky grin.

"Will you accept the consequences of your actions? Will you take responsibility for your actions?" He seemed almost amused, before placing a piece of parchment on the table he was leaning on. His other hand suddenly held a deep blue muggle pen in it. "Will you sign?"

Determined to not lose her nerve, to keep this source of courage that overwrote her brain's thoughts, she accepted the pen and moved in front of the parchment. On it was the simple words: 'I _ do hereby state that I will take responsibility for my actions.'

She took a breath and signed her name in the blank. In a flash, the parchment and pen disappeared.

"So mote it be," Dumbledore spoke, signifying the end of a ritual as is the custom in the Wizarding World.

"What… just happened?" Hermione was able to get out. Before she could even really process anything, Headmaster Dumbledore handed her the same Time-Turner he mentioned earlier.

"You've made a step toward a new destiny for you. Mr. Amamiya will be your teacher from today onwards. You will meet with Mr. Amamiya on the seventh-floor corridor. Once he's done, you can use the Time-Turner and go to your classes. I'd say four turns should do it. Same for you, Mr. Amamiya." She saw her new teacher nod. "Remember this Ms. Granger, you can't tell anyone about this. Not Ms. McGonagall, not Mr. Potter, not Mr. Weasley, not even your parents. Using time travel is deemed exceedingly illegal by the Ministry of Magic. Once you're done with all your class, go talk to McGonagall for your basic schedule. All the core classes are the same, and because you are such good friends with Hagrid, I'll allow you to go to that class. Farewell. " With that, the Headmaster nodded at the two of them and left the room.

Three knocks sounded on the far wall, and Mr. Amamiya sprung into action. "We need to leave. Now." Hermione was confused but followed his retreating form. As she left the room, with her eyes on his back, she heard his voice behind her.

"Alright, we should leave back the way we first entered." He -and presumably herself- were behind them, maybe even in the room the whole time. Her own curiosity almost made her turn back. What was a paradox like? But she was far more intrigued by the man in front of her, how could such a being exist? To be able to wave a hand and change his entire aura? That pressure that he exerted was just… awesome. As she climbed up the stairs, she felt herself grin, and barely noticing him stop ahead of her. Her new teacher had placed his hand in front of her to stop her.

"Yes?"

"Don't move." His voice was stern, and she listened to his order. "I'm not exactly sure how this works. Dumbledore wasn't exactly specific." He then stepped forward and started pacing left to right. After the third pass, a red door shifted into existence along the wall. "Huh. That's how. You see that?" Mr. Amamiya gestured to the door behind him.

Hermione nodded. "I see a red door if that's what you mean." His sternness faded, and he gave a grin.

"Enter. And Welcome to the Crimson Room."

* * *

Ren watched as his student-  _his_  student, man Sojiro and Kawakami would get a laugh out of that- entered the Crimson room. He had modeled it off of what Igor had told him this Wild Card's soul scape, but instead of everything having the signature color of deep blue, Ren decided to use its polar opposite. Since technically Ms. Granger wasn't allowed into the Velvet Room until she was seventeen - for some rule Igor has that he didn't understand - she might as well get used to the feeling of being in a different realm. "What is all this?" Ms. Granger asked.

"This, Ms. Granger, is modeled after the Velvet Room. A place between Dream and Reality, Mind and Matter." Ren entered into the room that the school itself made, taking it in for his own uses. It was still a wonder what all these people could do without godly powers, or a Persona, let alone a single room. "The Velvet Room is only available for certain people, called Guests. These Guests are full of potential. In fact, you will be the second youngest guest to ever enter into the Velvet Room at the age of seventeen, as we are quite literally throwing you in the second you come of age."

"Throwing me in!?"

"Of your own free will of course. You did sign the contract after all."

"What kind of contract is that anyway? 'Take responsibility for your actions'? That's incredibly vague. And what is this Velvet Room supposed to be anyway? You said it was for guests, but what does the Room do? Why  _are_  you throwing me into it the second I come of age? What am -" And she's ranting. Ren swiped a hand across his mask, feeling the changing of Personas overtake him. Gone was Calm and Peaceful Unicorn. Replacing it was the Vengeful Lord of the Flies. Beelzebub.

" **Makajam**!" Ren only touched his mask, not removing it to fully summon Beelzebub and horrify the girl. Her mouth kept moving, and her expression turned to shock as she noticed the lack of sound. "May I speak now?" Ms. Granger nodded, her face red with embarrassment. Ren swiped his hand over his mask again, once more calling Unicorn to the forefront of his mind. "Allow me to show you in a moment. First, let's fix you up. **Salvation**!" Once again, he didn't remove the mask, just allowing the healing wave cover both him and his student. He heard her audibly gasp.

"Y-your doing Wandless Magic!" She spoke, awe dripping from her voice. "I knew you were special from riding the Unicorn but to be able to perform wandless magic as well!? You might be the next coming of Merlin!"

Ren tilted his head. "Like the story? With King Arthur and Camelot? He's real?" Ms. Granger nodded in affirmation. "Wow. That's a shock."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Amamiya, but are you a Muggle-born like me?" Ren rose an eyebrow.

"A What-born?"

"That's what magic people here call people with no magic. Muggles. When a person with magic is born from them, that child is called a Muggle-born."

"Oh. Uh, no I'm not a Muggle-born then. I'm a muggle I guess. No magic here. Well, not from me anyway."

His student looked exceedingly confused. "But how-"

"Here, as I said earlier, let me show you." Ren walked into the center of the room, swiping a hand across his mask again. Of all the Persona changes, this one was always a shock to his system. "You might want to stand back a bit." He suggested, before closing his eyes. It had been a while before he actually summoned his True Self. Ren spun around, gripping his mask with one hand. He felt the power surging inside him, and the area of the Crimson Room itself seemed to struggle with the sudden build-up of power. "COME TO ME!" Joker tried to remove his mask with one hand, and it didn't budge. The mask needed to come off. It was disgusting, trying to hide him beneath it. Ren brought his other hand to his mask and tugged. He must be free. He. Must. Be. Free. HE. MUST. BE. FREE. The mask finally began to pull away, taking his skin with it. It had been too long since he was able to feel fresh air against his face. Far too long. Any amount of time hiding behind that  _awful_  mask was too long. "SATANAEL!" The mask came off, blood pouring down his face. He faintly heard a scream, before the sound was snuffed out by power. He felt the power explode from his eyes and encompass his own body, before finally leaving him. Ren heard the fire of his soul crackle in his ears before fading away. He felt lighter. He felt pure. He felt free.

When Ren looked at his student, he saw her against the far wall with fallen books all around her. She was staring upwards and having trouble holding herself up. "I… is t-that…"

Joker smiled at her. "That is the bringer of Freewill and Chaos. Satanael. He is my True Self. My Awakened Persona." He felt nigh unstoppable with Satanael at his side, with him naturally resisting everything, absorbing Curses, and Reflecting Bless attacks. Satanael, sensing the lack of threat upon the summoning, simply faded back into Ren. Once Satanael was settled back in Joker's mask appeared on his face, where he swiped over it to bring Unicorn back to him as it had the least intimidating presence. "And that is what you signed up for." He almost sighed as she fainted. "I knew I should've used Uriel."

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she was lying on a red lounge chair with her head propped up. Mr. Amamiya was sitting across from her, reading a large tome. "What happened?" She asked as she regained her bearings.

"What do you remember?" He asked in return.

It took a few seconds for her to think, but it came to her easily. The sheer pressure he exerted as he summoned a massive Deity that he called his True Self. "A-are you really Satanael?" She asked, which made all the sense in the world because of course, a Unicorn would let a being that predated it by Millenia, that worked with its - and hers, she realized -creator ride on it regardless of purity. And with how easily she was swayed by his very presence to sign that contract. "D-did I just sell my soul to the devil?" She questioned quietly herself, only to have Mr. Amamiya laugh heartily.

"I've never been called that before." He mused, before staring at her. "I will now answer the questions you had earlier." Hermione sat up and stared at what she assumed was the First Fallen Angel told of for thousands of years. "For your first two questions, yes the contract is incredibly vague, yet very specific at the same time. Everything you do, you must take responsibility for. Whether it be what you chose to eat, what you wear, who you talk to, who you love or who you kill - as long as you take responsibility for it - the Velvet Room will support you. For your next two questions, the Velvet Room exists as Humanities last Defense. The short and simple for it is that two Gods, Philemon and Nyarlathotep made a bet. One said Humanity will rise above itself, and the other one said it would destroy itself. Nyarlathotep has done a lot to destroy this world, while Philemon has done a lot to save it. However, after an incident that nearly caused the world to explode because of them fighting, the two stepped back and each left something to do their bidding. For Philemon, he left the Velvet Room. For Nyarlathotep, he left Erebus. The Velvet Room is able to assist Wild Cards -like myself- to end up fighting a threat that is causing Erebus to grow stronger. And for your Final Question, why you. You, Ms. Granger, are the only Wild Card in this Universe. Right now, you are the only hope for this world." Hermione was rapidly absorbing all this information, before stopping.

"Wait… I… I can't be the… the only hope for this world. There are so many other stronger people than me. I can count on one hand at least four people stronger than me."

"Strength isn't everything. Name them, and I'll tell you why they don't qualify."

"Headmaster Du-"

"His Journey is over." Mr. Amamiya cut her off. "He was a Persona User that fought against Grindelwald and Hitler." That surprised her.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Ah, the Temperance. While she holds no potential for a Persona, she would be a considerable ally for you." Hermione assumed that meant something important for later that she would have to deal with.

"Harry Potter?" She offered out, less confident than before.

Mr. Amamiya sighed. "That boy… Vexes me. His Arcana is wrong. It keeps rapidly alternating between **Fool** and **Death**. I've only heard of one other person that alternated arcana like that." He trailed off. "It… would be bad, if not fixed."

Now she was almost desperate. "You!?" Mr. Amamiya smiled at her.

"I'm here to train you, of course." She felt her eye twitch. "Besides, this Universe isn't even mine. Shouldn't this Universe's residents take care of their own Universe?"

"I mean, yes, they should-"

"So since you are the most capable, you should do it."

"But I'm NOT." She shouted, because why couldn't he understand? She was smart, but she was not brave enough, not strong enough to save her entire universe.

"Yet." What? "You might not be ready. You might not be strong enough. You might not be smart enough. But that's what I'm here for. You don't need to worry about this for years, Ms. Granger. I only had eight months."

"Eight!? How did you possibly get this strong in eight months!?"

Mr. Amamiya shrugged. "Necessity. In fact, the two Wild Cards before me have had about the same amount of time. You're lucky to have three years to train before that." That took some of her tensenesses away. "But, we should start now. You'll have to go back in time to go to your classes."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Not really no."

Mr. Amamiya smiled. "Good. I'd be surprised if you said yes. Now, Ms. Granger, I have an important question to ask you."

"W-what is it?"

"What's your first name?" Hermione sighed.

"That's your important question? Really?"

Her teacher rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah."

She giggled at the sheer absurdity of the situation. "My name is Hermione Granger."

He seemed embarrassed. "Is… it okay to call you Hermione?"

"Yes, Mr. Amamiya, you can call me Hermione."

Mr. Amamiya sighed in relief. "Thanks. I've never been good with formalities. Please, call me Ren."

Hermione smiled. "I'll try, Mr. Amamiya." Ren deflated, saddened by her lack of attempt.

"Well, Hermione, this first day has been mostly just a letting you know kinda thing. We should probably break early so we have time to get you to where you need to be. The class I'm watching over today is Care of Magical Creatures. If you have that today, I'll see you there. Now, take us back in time." She nodded to her teacher's instructions and pulled out the Time-Turner the Headmaster gave her. Hermione wrapped the necklace around her and turned the knob four times per Dumbledore's advice. As she let the knob on the turner go, the turner began rapidly spinning and felt the area around her shift. She watched as she saw herself and Ren split away from her and go towards where she was laying, before watching herself be picked up from the red lounge chair and placed her against the wall she collapsed at. She took a moment to look up where Ren's body moved too and watched as Satanael ripped its way out of him and showed his form that she was able to take in. For a split second, the Personas head turned toward her and stared at the time-traveling form of her and Ren. Afterward, Satanael went back into her teacher, and she watched as she questioned her teacher and watched as they left the room. After a few seconds, the aura around the two vanished and Hermione heard Ren take a breath. "That was intense."

Her own breath was shaky. "Yeah. We should go." She removed the necklace around his neck and hid the turner under her own shirt. They exited the room and began making their way down to the antechamber of the Great Hall. "You never answered my question earlier, you know."

"Hm?" Came Mr. Amamiya. "Which one?"

"Are you actually Satanael?"

"I… don't think so. I hope I'm me. Ren Amamiya. Joker of the Phantom Thieves. I'd rather not have myself be erased. I'll have to ask the Master of the Velvet Room, see if he has any answers." Hermione hummed as a response. They reached a bookcase, and Ren pulled her behind it. "We hide here." He spoke softly and seemed to merge into the shadow that the bookcase cast.

No sooner did he blend in with the shadows did she hear the door open. Their talk went exactly as she remembered and felt the familiar pressure of Mr. Amamiya switching to Satanael. Soon they heard Dumbledore leave, and shortly afterward, Ren knocked on the bookcase three times.

"Alright, we should leave the way we came," Ren said as the door shut, popping out of the shadows. "Remember, as of right now, you can't tell anyone about this. Make up any excuse you can. If anyone asks me, I will deny it. I'll see you tomorrow in the Crimson Room." He didn't wait for a response before he left the room, and she shortly followed. As Hermione sat down next to Harry, her two friends started asking immediately.

"What happened?"

"What did you get called for?"

"Are you alright?"

"What's your schedule?"

Hermione put up hands in front of both Harry and Ron to stop the tirade of questions. "Today I will go with you both for our core classes and Care of Magical Creatures. After that, I need to talk to McGonagall again and figure it out."

The two seemed to take that answer and ate the rest of their breakfast in peace. Hermione sighed before making herself a plate. It was going to be a long school year.


	3. Talons and Blood

Ren made his way down to Rubeus's Hut, an hour before his class was to start. The Giant man was friendly the night before, and he was new to teaching so he could probably use some company today as well, with some coffee he made after fighting with the House Elves- which was a shock at first. As he was about to knock on the old wood door, he sensed a presence around the side of the Hut. Ren walked around and saw Rubeus looking over some papers with big writing on it. "Ah, Professor." He called out, making the large man look up.

"Oh, Ren! Sorry didn't see ya there. I was lookin' over my lesson plan for today. I'm not sure what I should do." Behind his massive beard, he could see the man's face turn red. "I'm… not exactly confident, ya know? I never finished my schoolin'. Not sure if I should be a teacher, let alone a professor."

"Nonsense," Ren stated after a moment. "Rubeus, you were chosen for this job because Albus trusts you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made you a Professor."

"And that's just it!" Rubeus sounded choked up. "I don't wanna let him down. He's putting his faith in me!" His voice broke, and the big man started crying. Ren felt a sudden wave of anguish was over him, watching the man sob. There had to be _something_ he could do to help this man. He eventually had an idea.

"Rubeus. Let me look over this lesson plan with you. I'll make sure that this first lesson goes off without a hitch. Here, drink this." He handed the thermos of Coffee over to him. "Try this blend out for me." Before Rubeus could even respond, Ren took the plans from him and replaced it with his thermos. Ren looked through the papers, gaining an understanding of Rubeus's dilemma. "Ah, so you're trying to decide what creature you want to start with. So you have the safe option of Bowtruckle or the risky option of the Hippogriff."

"Y-yeah, I know that most of the students are young and everything, but I want them excited to learn about these creatures. And with Buckbeak, I'm sure I could really surprise them, and get them riled up!"

Ren chuckled. "Then it sounds like you already know your answer, Professor Hagrid. I take it that Buckbeak is the name of the Hippogriff?"

"Oh, he's a sweet fella. As long as you show him proper respect, he'll treat ya right." Rubeus sounded much more excited about teaching now, and that made Ren feel relieved.

"Drink up, friend. It'll give you the boosts you'll need to teach. You have about, forty-five minutes left, so time to mentally prepare. I'll actually be guarding this class today, so you don't have to worry about me. I might even learn something myself." Rubeus smiled at him, before taking his papers back and starting to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was not having the best of times. His first day of class and he has to start with that Oaf Hagrid and those bloody Gryffindors. Which meant Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood. The only plus side is this powerful pureblood came from nowhere the other day riding on a Unicorn. That only proved that his father was right all these years. He would never tell anyone, especially not as a Slytherin, that he was beginning to doubt the blood purity thing. Especially with how many half-bloods were above him and other purebloods in school alone. Draco came out of his thoughts when he heard Pansy gasp quietly. "What is it?" Then he took notice of what caused it. The Pureblood, what was his name, Ren? was standing behind the buffoon that was supposed to be teaching the class. Oh, maybe Draco could impress him, and get him to be his own tutor! Father would be amazed at how quickly Draco would be able to grow with someone as strong as the only person to ever ride a unicorn. Even the legends of Merlin never involved him being able to tame a unicorn!

Draco noticed that Ren never focused on any individual student, constantly glancing around. Dumbledore _did_ hire him on as a Guard so it would make sense that he would be on the lookout for trouble. Maybe he wasn't as senile as everyone thought.

"Now, who'd like to go first?" He heard the Oaf ask. Draco wasn't paying attention, to busy wrapped up in his own thoughts. He noticed that the large bird-like creature was now staring down at all of the students. He, along with the rest of the class, took a step back. All except, for Potter. Idiot. "Ah, Harry, good show. Alright, come on up-" Draco tuned him out again. He found something interesting. Ren, the Pureblood Guard, was _glaring_ at the students. Not just the Gryffindors, but the Slytherins too. What had they done? "Alrigh', off with ya!" The sudden shout got his attention again, as he turned and saw Potter now holding on tightly on top of the beast, screaming as it took off in flight. Most of the students, both houses alike ran to get a better look to see if Scarhead would fall off. Draco decided he would be better off leaning against the tree. It wasn't his business if Potter fell off. One less bloody Gryffindor to worry about. It had taken three minutes for Potter and the beast to get back, landing safely in the clearing. The Oaf then threw a dead weasel as a treat for the beast. He was tempted to make a joke to Weasley about his family, but it would be far too easy. Besides, Ren might not appreciate the childish taunts. "So, who'd like ta go next?"

"How hard could it be," He called out, causing the students in front of him to part a way for him. "If Potter can do it, it can't be too hard." He sauntered to the beast, with his hand raised, and the beast reared up and slammed one of its taloned feet down at him. Almost too quickly for him to notice, he was shoved and fell on his back. In front of him was the Guard. Stoically holding the beast's claws back with an arm, he looked back at Draco.

"Foolish Boy!" The Pureblood did not stagger from the weight of the Beast being shoved against him, as another leg tried to claw him. He simply held up his other arm, and Draco watched as he somehow did not cry out in pain. There was no magic shield rippling around where the beast hit, and somehow he did not budge. Ren had taken the hit with nothing protecting him and he wasn't even _fazed_ . Draco faintly heard Hagrid calling the beast away, only noticing because the beast moved away from the Guard. "Did you not _listen_ ? Did you even _think_ ?" His aura was fierce and cold as he turned around. His voice did not change in tone, and he seemed to be indifferent to the whole matter while scolding him. "Of course not. Let's just disobey the Professor shall we?" They both heard a snicker behind him. "Don't get me started on you either, boy in Gryffindor. Some house of the brave you are. When asked for Volunteers, not a single one of you stepped up. Pathetic." For some reason, even though he was snapping at Finnegan, the Mudblood Granger looked more ashamed. That caused some laughter from the Slytherins, who quieted immediately upon his gaze turning unto them. "Or you either. House of Ambition and Cunning? What would Salazar say, if he looked upon your house now? About the sheer amount of Prejudice and Belittling going on behind others backs because of something as meaningless as blood. Not to mention that half of you weren't _listening_ ." His hand gave a spark and suddenly was enveloped in lightning. "If you aren't Ambitious enough to learn everything you can to save your life, why even bother living?" Draco's eyes widened, as the Pureblood's now electrified arm pointed at Draco. "Magic is very, _very_ Dangerous. Even magic that you don't think is important. Tell me, any of you, why should I allow this boy to continue to endanger himself and others around him." There was silence, no one, not even the Oaf, had bothered to say anything to save him. Draco had embarrassed himself, his family, his house, even the great Salazar Slytherin. Now this powerful, pure-blooded guard, on par with Merlin himself obviously, even the tales of Dumbledore in the war didn't come near in power like wandlessly and wordlessly manifest lightning, was going to get rid of him. Why wouldn't he? It's his job to guard the students. And by not listening, Draco endangered himself and possibly others.

"Stop it!" and suddenly, the Mudblood was standing in front of Draco, arms spread to cover his body with her own. "He learned his lesson, so you don't have to threaten him anymore!" Was… was she trying to save him? "R-right, Malfoy?" He felt arms behind him pull him up and saw Potter and Greengrass there next to him, helping Draco stand. Normally, Draco would have shoved them away, but his brain overrode his pride.

"I... I'm sorry, Professor Hagrid." His image didn't matter anymore, his father's teachings didn't matter anymore. What does, in the face of overwhelming power? Directed at you because of _your own failings_ . It was time for Draco to take a look at himself. He turned to the Oa- the Professor, who was standing off to the side, still holding the beast in a calming manner. "I'm sorry for not listening to you and disrespecting you as a Professor. I'll gladly take whatever punishment you have to give." Draco as nicely as he could, removed both Potter and Greengrass's hands, and pushed the Mudbl- _Granger_ aside. He could feel that his back was going to be sore from the force of landing, especially as he bowed to the bigger man and the beast.

There was silence except for the sounds of the three other students moving away from him. He heard other sounds of moving and was just about to stop bowing when he felt some air push against his hair. "Don't move Malfoy." That was Potter. What was happening? "Buckbeak might take more offense if you move." _Buckbeak_? Is that the beast's name? He felt another brush of air, which must now be it's breathing. For its size, it was surprisingly quiet. Buckbeak huffed, and suddenly, he was no longer near the animal. He glanced up and saw the animal retreat to stand by the professor.

"Well, it seems Buckbeak forgives ya, so I might as well too." Professor Hagrid smiled, Draco thought, it was hard to tell with the massive beard. "Five points from Slytherin for disrespectful behavior." That's… that's all? "And, 10 points to Slytherin for Ms. Greengrass stepping up to help a student in need." There were murmurs from the house of Salazar, at the sudden point gain. Draco was taken aback too. The only time points were gained to Slytherin was because of correct answers. Never for… camaraderie, before. "Twenty points to Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for helping a student in need." There was some light applause from the red house. "Now, let us resume class. Any other volunteers?" Granger stepped forward again, and this time he watched as she slowly approached Buckbeak. She stopped a distance away and bowed. The Animal strode over to the girl and bowed to her. "Good job Hermione!" The Professor boomed, and the class clapped, with all the tension in the area disappearing with that bow. "Alright, Buckbeak is getting restless, so the class is almost over. Your homework is to tell me ya favorite magical creature, and why. It could be something like you think it looks pretty or some fact you know about it. Half a page at most. Dismissed."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, and Ms. Granger. Stay behind." The Guard ordered. The rest of the class went back to the castle. Draco felt a shiver go up against his bruised back. He knew just a few points off was too easy.

* * *

 

Ren swiped a hand across his mask, feigning slight exhaustion to switch from Yoshitsune to Unicorn. He felt bad for threatening the kid, but sometimes points had to be made the hard way. From what little magic he read in the books Albus left in his room, there was a curse for _torturing_ people, and even a potion to force people to fall in love. Magic was dangerous. This Hippogriff of Hagrid's could have killed or maimed the Malfoy boy, or even him if did not have Yoshitsune nullify the physical blow. He might be better off having Yoshitsune on standby, in case anything else happens in this magical creature class.

"Don't scare them too bad, alrigh'?" Rubeus said in passing, taking Buckbeak with him. Ren simply nodded to the man. Hermione was giving him apprehensive looks, Greengrass was stoically waiting, Malfoy looked resigned, and Potter gave him the feeling that he didn't know how to feel.

"Mr. Malfoy." The boy suddenly stood straighter, with a hint of the pride that he showed when he sauntered to Buckbeak the first time. "Why are you here? At Hogwarts, I mean." He looked taken aback by the question.

"B-Because Hogwarts is the Premier Magical school in England."

"So your here for the Prestige of graduating?"

"Yes. I have to make my family proud."

"And how are you doing with that so far?" He did his absolute best to not sound condescending at all. He was genuinely curious. Was today just an off day? Were standards here _that_ different? The boy was silent, before looking down. "I see. Ms. Greengrass." The girl's expression did not differ. That was a shame, he kinda wanted to take her by surprise. "Tell me. Why did you help him up?"

"It would be remiss of me as a Slytherin to let a potential asset be lost so early." Ah, so not a friend. Just planning for the future, should Malfoy wisen up.

"Mr. Potter." Both he and the Malfoy boy tensed up. Some tension between them. "Why did you help him up? He's not in your house. From what I've heard through the grapevine, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't particularly get along well."

The boy still seemed apprehensive. "Because it wasn't right. He may be a git, but he doesn't deserve to be-"

"-Saved?" Ren interrupted, to get the boy thinking. He seemed to have a strong moral compass. "Should I have not taken that blow from Buckbeak, Malfoy would have lost an arm at best, his life at worst."

"But you shouldn't have threatened to kill him!"

"Did he learn his lesson?" Ren stated not once raising his voice in return. Potter opened his mouth only for Ren to speak first. "Did he not apologize to the people he wronged, then to actually pay attention to the class?"

"Well…"

"Was the method of teaching this lesson harsh? Most certainly. Do I regret aiming my power towards someone defenseless against me? Slightly. The Positives far outweigh the negatives, however. I'll paint myself as the bad guy as long as it keeps you, students, safe. That's why you're here. To be students. Not Slytherins, Not Gryffindors, Not Purebloods, Not Muggleborns. You are here to _learn_. And if you are not learning, you are not being a student. In this wondrous world around, we can always learn something. Mr. Potter, what do you want to do with your life? After school? After Hogwarts?"

He took very little time thinking about it. "An Auror, sir."

What's an Auror? "Okay, and do you know what skills Aurors need to learn?"

"Um…" No then.

"If you don't know, then go learn it, Mr. Potter. Go be a student. Ms. Greengrass? What about you?"

"I will most likely become part of the Wizengamot."

The what? "Is that what you want, Ms. Greengrass? Or is that what is expected of you?" He barely noticed, by her eyes slightly widened. "Go learn what you want to do. Go be a student." Ren turned to the Malfoy child. "Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy was looking down, and he could see his ears turn red. Oh no. "be happy." He was barely able to hear, even with his enhanced sensing abilities from his Third Eye ability. The others looked on curiously, waiting for his answer.

He walked to the boy and placed a gentle hand on his head. He leaned down a gently whispered to him. "Learn how to be happy, Mr. Malfoy." He stood upright again and sent a low powered Diarahan to heal the boys back.

"Ms. Granger. You not only protected the boy, but you stood in the face of what could have been certain death. Why?" He turned to look at his student and matched her gaze.

"Because if I don't, who will?" She must have been thinking a lot in the past hour and a half to change her ideals so quickly. He smiled.

"Excellent." He took a step back from the four of them and activated his Third Eye. Harry- the **Fo-Death** , Malfoy- the **Tower** , and Greengrass- the **Hierophant** all with the small glow of potential Persona users. "All four of you, have immense potential. After a time, you will no longer be students, but teachers instead. Maybe not in the professional sense, such as Rubeus and Severus, but in a more personal sense, such as me right now. I am no professor, just a simple guard. But that does not mean that I do not have any knowledge to give you. I expect before the end of either my tenure here or yours, you will teach me something. You're all dismissed. If you are in any trouble for being late because of me, please tell your professors that it was my fault and to talk to me about it. Mr. Malfoy, not a single one of these classmates called themselves your friends. You may want to take a look at the ones you have, and reevaluate them, and find out why they didn't come to your aid." With that, he walked away from the four.

"Mr. Amamiya!" He turned to see that Harry called for him, having taken a few steps forward. "You didn't ask Hermione. About what she wanted to be." Ren gazed at Hermione, noticing that she looked a little hurt that he didn't.

"Unfortunately," he started, a pang of pity touching his heart. "Ms. Granger has already made her choice. She knows what she has to learn. The only problem is that later on her wants might change. And if they do, ruin will await us all." He saw her expression change to one of melancholy and understanding. The other three students all had looks of confusion as he turned away again. He technically still had a job to do, and a Professor to talk with.

Hermione sighed, taking in her secret teacher's words as he walked away. This was the third time today she was told that this Universe relied on _her_ success. "What was that about?" Harry asked her.

"It's a long story Harry, I'll have to tell you later. Come on, we're gonna be late to class." She smiled at him to try and assure him everything was alright and turned to leave.

"Wait, Granger," Malfoy called out. Hermione had taken one step, only to have to stop and look at the boy behind him. "I… I'm sorry. For calling you a Mudblood." She heard Greengrass gasp lightly, which was good to hear that others didn't partake in the prejudice. She was more shocked by the apology itself, however. "I… I was raised to believe that blood purity mattered. But only one pureblood, Daphne, bothered to save me. And a Mu-" He cut himself off, looking frustrated at himself. "And a _muggleborn_ was the one to step between me and danger. Not a pureblood. So… I'm not good at this. Sorry." He bowed once again.

Hermione was at a loss of words. "Uh… just, don't do it anymore? And I'll forgive you." She tried to say confidently but ended up floundering. She glanced over to Harry for some kind of sign, but he just shrugged.

Malfoy stood up straight and looked her dead in the eyes. "It might not mean much to you, but you have my word that I won't use it anymore. To you, or others."

Greengrass took a step forward. "We really must be going now. I'd rather us not be late to our first potions class of the year." Hermione paled.

Harry spoke up again, as she turned and jogged away. "Bloody Hell."


	4. Skills and Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some knowledge?  
> I'm not. I need sleep, and some good old fashioned mental healthcare.  
> This chapter was ready for a few months except for the last 3 paragraphs cause I couldn't figure out how to end it. Hopefully it satisfies you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar Edit 05/14/2019

Albus paced in his office, his mind consumed with thoughts. He was worried for his students, because of the mass influx of Dementors from the Ministry and from the fact of Erebus growing. Ideally, Mr. Amamiya would be able to ensure Ms. Granger’s growth, and the threat would be taken care of. Thanks to Michael’s passive abilities, he was able to withstand the presence of Ren’s true self. He had not felt that kind of presence since Nyarlathotep, where he was able to repulse his presence away from the world with the help of Philemon. Albus still felt torn about the fact that Ms. Granger had to be put into this position, but there was no other choice. “For the Greater Good...”

       “Headmaster?” Came faintly from the other side of his door, after a knock. “Can I come in?”

The enchantments on his door told him that it was Ren.

       “Yes, Mr. Amamiya, please do.” The door opened and in came his new Groundskeeper.

       “I’ve asked you before, please call me Ren.” said the young hero of another world.

       “As I’ve asked you, to call me Albus?” He asked in return, a small smile on his face. “But alas, how goes Ms. Granger’s learning?”

       Ren sighed. “It’s been two weeks, but still no sign of awakening anytime soon. She has learned of the basic elemental Persona skills. Hermione still has problems with weaknesses, after this month is over, I’ll start teaching her how to fight with a weapon. Hopefully, it won’t be needed, as I can’t get a sense over any other dimensional powers happening. There’s no T.V. world, no Metaverse, no Dark Hour, nothing. It’ll be hard for her to change Hearts if she has no way to do so.”

       Albus merely went back to pacing. “I see. Have you found any other potential Persona wielders yet?”

       “Besides Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Daphne Greengrass? I’ve seen one in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff, another in Slytherin and strangely three-ish in Gryffindor.”

       The Headmaster rose an eyebrow, “Three-ish?”

       Ren nodded, his own face confused. “Yes, sir. It’s a set of twins. Together, they have a full potential of using a single Persona. But separate, even just a few feet, they don’t. It’s… unheard of before.”

       “Ah, the Weasley Twins. I think it might be best they don’t have any more power over the rest of the school. Most Persona users are subtle. Having two pranksters have the ability to mess with people? That’s one thing I hope to never have to deal with. Ideally, the other four will be able to help enough on their own.” Albus walked over to the cabinet nearby and tapped on the left side of it with his wand. It sprung to life and pulled out a pensieve. “Well, it’s time for your teaching review for the week. I’ll pull out a memory of one of your classes with Ms. Granger, and we’ll see what advice to give you. Please think of one.”

       Ren stepped forward next to the bowl, and Albus slowly raised his wand to Ren's masked temple. Thankfully, he did not meet any resistance like he had the first time. Ren’s Awakened Persona, Satanael, rather did not enjoy the mind intrusion. He slowly pulled away with the memory and placed it into the basin. Both he and Ren put their heads into the bowl and were pulled into the flashback.

* * *

“Ah, welcome back Hermione.” Ren greeted with a smile as he stood from his interim chair.

“Hello, Ren.” His student greeted.

“You ready to get started?” Hermione nodded. “Alright. The same as yesterday. Only this time, I’m not going to say any of names. Call out before the explosions.” Ren swapped over to Uriel and faced the empty wall of the Crimson Room. He felt Uriel’s calm mind soothe his own thoughts before beginning. Ren threw his arm out, to which Hermione instantly called out, “ **Bufu** !” As soon as the word left her mouth, the wall exploded into ice. He threw an arm out again, and the response this time was, “ **Garu!** ” A tornado this time appeared. Again. “ **Agi!** ” A bloom of fire. Again. “ **Zio** !” A strike of lightning. “ **Garu!** ” another tornado. And so it went on for another five minutes. Before suddenly, Hermione didn’t have an answer, and a beam of light exploded out of a sudden rune.

“ **Hama** ,” Ren spoke into the silent room. “This is a bless attack. It is an instant knockout attack, should it hit. It is usually more effective on more sinister enemies, such as Pale Rider. We go again.” Hermione had barely written down ‘instant’ before Ren started throwing skills again. Once again, a few minutes in, he threw another one that she didn’t respond too. “ **Mudo**.” He explained, as she instantly started to write down his words. “This is a curse attack. It is an instant knockout as well. It is usually more effective on more angelic enemies, such as Unicorn. I will now throw in those two skills into our rotation. Once you can recognize each one of the skills, we will move on to tactics. Start.” Another half-hour of the skill routine went by with Hermione eventually getting Hama and Mudo down. “We’re going to take ten for me to recharge my batteries. If you have questions, now is the t-”

“Well, I did some research, Mr. Amamiya, and I found something interesting.” If Ren was bothered by being cut off, he didn’t say anything, merely allowing her to continue. “I was reading up on Satanael, and there isn’t much about him. Only bits and pieces, but the part that stood out the most, was that his name was changed from Satanael to Satan when he was banished, right? So I did more looking, and somewhere along the line, Satan turns into the Devil, who rules over Hell. And nearly every legend about the Devil involves him tricking people into signing contracts.” Ren sighed at the moderately accusing look that Hermione was now giving him. “That sounds familiar. Doesn’t it, Mr. Amamiya?”

“We’ve been over this Hermione, I’m pretty positive that I am not the Reincarnation of Satanael. Besides, there are several leaps in logic there.”

“Would you mind pointing them out?” Did he detect a little sass?

“Sure,” Ren replied, swapping over Personas. “Problem number one: Lucifer!” He called out as he removed the mask off his face, it sliding off cleanly. A pulse of energy appeared as the Angelic Persona fazed into existence. He allowed Hermione to get a good look at the Persona before speaking. “This is Lucifer. He is mentioned as the ‘Morning Star’ and fell from grace for rebelling against God. He could easily be the Devil you speak of, but he isn’t.” Ren put on his mask again, dispelling the Persona and swapping to another one. “Problem number two: Satan!” Again, Ren removed his mask, it sliding off just as cleanly. Another pulse of energy appeared as the Giant Snake Persona was summoned. “This is Satan, Prince of Darkness. He is one who tempts mankind to commit sin to show God that mankind can easily be led astray. He also could be the Devil you speak of, but he isn’t.” Once more, a Persona change. “Problem number three: Beelzebub!” Another summoning, this time the gross fly demon appeared. Hermione flinched at this one’s appearance. “This is Beelzebub, The Lord of the Flies He is said to be one of the seven Demon Princes and is often associated with pride, gluttony, and the worship of false gods. He is just as likely, if not more so, to be the Devil you speak of.”

“But he isn’t.” Hermione finished. “So, does that mean someone has a Devil Persona?”

“Possibly.” Ren nodded. “But just because they have that Persona, that doesn’t mean they are that Persona. The only one I could even say for that argument would have been Minato Arisato. I never met him, but his awakened Persona was Messiah. Minato sacrificed himself for his friends to prevent the entire world ending.”

Hermione showed an understanding face. “So does the initial Persona have some kind of influence as well?”

Ren rose a hand to his chin as he pondered. “Well, using Minato again as an example, his initial Persona was Orpheus, Master of Strings. From what I’ve been told from the Velvet Room, Minato always used to listen to music, even when fighting Shadows. For me, my initial Persona was Arsene-”

“Arsene Lupin!? The Gentleman Thief!?” Hermione interrupted, full of awe.

“Yeah. Arsene’s in this world too? Huh. Anyway yeah, Arsene was my first. I was a Phantom Thief, stealing the Hearts of rotten adults to make them pay for doing horrible things.”

“What kinds of things?”

 “... It’s some heavy stuff. You sure you wanna know?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I literally was forced by your mere existence to sign a contract saying I’ll save the universe. I think I can handle a few things.”

Ren thought about it, then shrugged. “If you’re sure. First was Kamoshida, that bastard. He was a gym teacher that physically assaulted the males and sexually harassed the females. Panther, one of the Phantom Thieves, was next in line after he raped one of her friends. The friend, Shiho, jumped off of the school building to kill herself. Luckily, she survived. Next was Madarame. He was a famous artist who taught students about art. His price, however, was making all of his students’ ideas his. His actions caused at least one known suicide. Fox, another Phantom Thief, was one of his students. After that was Kaneshiro. He was a mafia boss who was extorting kids into delivering drugs and then blackmailing them for money. He did the same to Queen and threatened that they would sell her body to pay him back. After that, was the Hacker Group, Medjed. They were threatening to leak peoples banking information all over the country. Thanks to Oracle, the Phantom Thieves Navigator, we were able to stop them. Then there was Okumura, a C.E.O. of a multi-billion dollar company. He was treating his employees like crap, and paying them less. Several people were hospitalized because of being run ragged, and a few perished. That was Noir’s Father. Last, was Shido. He was a politician who falsely accused me of assault and wanted to run the country into his own perfect world. He caused the death of his son as well. Those were all the main targets.”

He looked at Hermione and noticed that she was trying her best not to gag. “H-how could they?”

“Easily. Very easily. Their desires were twisted. Distorted. These might be things you have to deal with. The Phantom Thieves killed a false god. The Investigation Team stopped a serial murderer and prevented the whole world from being covered in a fog by an actual Goddess. The S.E.E.S. stopped the universe from ending. Who knows what else those teams had to go through.” What her team would have to go through was left unsaid.

 “I-I need to awaken my initial Persona.” Ren saw her eyes looking around the room. “I have to. I have to help people. I have to save them.” It looked like she was about to panic.

 “No. You don’t.” The way her eyes zeroed in on him was unnerving.

 “I do! You pressured me into signing a contract-”

 “That says you will take responsibility for your actions. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

  “So you did! You admitted it!”

  Ren was confused now. “Admitted what?”

  His student shot up now pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I said you pressured me into signing a contract! You didn’t deny it!”

  Ren tilted his head. “Did I?”

  “Yes!”

  “How?”

  “Huh?” came Hermione’s quick response.

 “How did I pressure you?”

  “Y-you swapped to Satanael. The pressure was so immense. It felt like you were going to erase me if I didn’t do what you wanted.”

  “Is that effect really that strong?” Ren asked quietly to himself. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I… didn’t mean to make you feel pressured. I was just… trying to give you an example of what I was saying.”

  “‘Your third option will make you so much more than you could ever be without it.’?” She asked in return, making her voice deeper. “Well, you did give the impression that I would be able to ‘travel to different dimensions, to change the way this world is written, and to save all of life.’”

 “Was that supposed to be me? And you can. Once you as the Wild Card ascend above yourself, you’ll be able to do many things.” Ren sighed as he stood up. “But that will be once you gain your Persona.”

 “How do I gain my Persona though?” His student questioned.

 Ren scratched his head. “That’s the problem. Nearly every group’s awakening was different. The Phantom Thieves witnessed injustice in the Metaverse that threatened them. The Investigation Team faced their Shadows in the Shadow T.V. World, the parts of them that they reject. And S.E.E.S. performed actions that forcibly pushed their Persona’s out of themselves, for a temporary summoning. Minato of S.E.E.S. was the only one who didn’t need to force his Persona out, and that was in the face of Nyx, Goddess of Night, after he Ascended. I know that Dumbledore himself has a Persona, but I don’t know how he obtained his. I’ll have to ask him later.”

* * *

Before the rest of the class continued, the memory faded away. Albus pulled himself out of the Pensieve, and Ren followed shortly behind, rubbing his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that Albus.”

“Don’t worry dear boy. For your question you wanted to ask, I received my Persona from Philemon himself after playing the Persona game. It was over a hundred years ago, in 1892.”

“1892!?” The Phantom Thief gave him a once over. “I gotta say, you don’t look a day over sixty. Is it the whole magic thing?”

Albus heartily laughed. “Perhaps. That is a question that many people have accepted as an answer. Even I have stopped investigating after dedicating most of my free time for over 20 years to it with nothing to show for. But alas, I digress. The Persona game no longer functions anymore, since Philemon is recovering from his fight with Nyarlathotep.”

Ren snapped his fingers. “Drat.”

“What about the devices you mentioned S.E.E.S. using? Can you get in contact with Igor and see if you can get one?”

The Groundskeeper shook his head. “Too Risky. They’re shaped like guns. I’m not sure if they would work here since they are mechanical. Besides, the user would have to shoot themselves in the head. I’d rather your students not be used to the action coinciding with suicide.”

“No, definitely not. Let us forget that one, shall we? What about facing themselves? Like the Investigation team?”

Ren grimaced. “The problem is if any of them reject their shadows, they go berserk and turn into monsters. Should the Shadow win after that, the Shadow would replace them. And considering that the potential of Mr. Potter, his Shadow could be a huge problem, as he switches from Fool to Death.”

Albus paled. “We should not do that one then. If I am correct about the fact that his Arcana changing is from a Horcrux from Tom Riddle, it would inadvertently bring him back to life should Harry fall.”

Ren sighed. “That leaves mortal danger. Which leaves another problem, so far I haven’t sensed any kind of smaller universe, like the Metaverse where Shadows do show up.”

Albus had an idea pop into his head. “Well, with all the magic in the air, it might mess with your Third Eye abilities. That Crimson Room you made, it’s originally the Room of Requirement. While you are in the room, request the room for more information on any kind of Shadow Realms. It may give us useful information.”

“I see. I’ll go about my patrol duties. I have the Dungeons today. See you at dinner?” Ren asked as he turned towards the door.

“Certainly. Oh, and could you whip up some of that Coffee you gave Rubeus on the first day of class? I’m more of a tea drinker, but the way he went on about it has piqued my curiosity.”

The Groundskeeper simply nodded in response. “I’ll make you a thermos full.” Ren then left the room, allowing Dumbledore to sit and start working on his paperwork.

“I seem to have forgotten to advise him on his teaching skills. I’ll just have to double up next time.” He spoke to himself, as he charmed a piece of paper to alert him for the next meeting.

* * *

Ren was certainly not expecting his student to ambush him after lunch on their next day off, Sunday. “Mr. Amamiya!” She was in a rage, for some reason.

“Yes, Ms. Granger?” As he turned around to face her, he noticed several students behind his own.

“Sorry, sir.” It was another Gryffindor behind her that spoke, a Hanged Man arcana dignifying her. “She was upset by one of Professor Trelawney’s tarot readings.” This caused Ren to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh?” He asked, gently touching his mask to swap to Uriel, the most suitable Persona currently on hand for teaching. “And what was this reading?”

“That you’ll die,” Hermione said bluntly. “A terrible death. With nothing else.”

Nothing else? No reasoning or anything? Chihaya would be furious, let alone Igor. “Well, that’s not good reading. What was the Arcana she drew?”

 **“Death.”** was the simple response.

“That’s not what-” Ren started before sighing. “Let me show you all how reading works. Come with me.” Without even seeing if anyone was following him, he turned around and led the way to an empty classroom on the fourth floor. “Alright everyone, this is a one time class. Don’t get used to it. You, ginger Gryffindor. Can you tell me what the Major Arcana are?” He asked as he pointed at the said student.

“Ron, that’s you.” Mr. Potter ‘quietly’ whispered to the student.

“Oh uh…. The Fool, The Magician, The Priestess, The Empress-”

“Good.” Ren cut him off. “Five points to Gryffindor. You, black-haired Ravenclaw, continue the Major Arcana.” Both she and ‘Ron’ were taken aback from the sudden changes.

“The Emperor, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, The Strength, The Hermit, The Wheel of Fortune-”

“Nice.” Once again he cut off. “Five points to Ravenclaw. You, reddish-brownish Hufflepuff. Continue.

“Oh… uh... Fortune, then Justice, the Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, The Devil-”

“Cool, five points to Hufflepuff. Mr. Malfoy? The rest?” He noticed the boy hanging towards the back and brought him forward with a wave of his hand. Unlike the other students, he immediately responded.

“The Tower, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, Judgement, and The World.”

“Perfect Mr. Malfoy. And you were listening intently as well. Take six points to Slytherin. Five for the answer, one for the self-improvement. Now, let me explain the basics of the Major Arcana for you. We will be ignoring the reverse meanings for now. First, The **Fool**. The **Fool** holds a white rose a symbol of freedom from baser desires in one hand, and in the other a small bundle of possessions, representing untapped collective knowledge. On the **Fool** Tarot card, a young man stands on the edge of a cliff, without a care in the world, as he sets out on a new adventure. He is gazing upwards toward the sky (and the universe) and is seemingly unaware that he is about to skip off a precipice into the unknown. The **Fool** is a card of new beginnings, opportunity, and potential. It could be a journey of self-discovery, or knowledge, power, love, life. It’s the start. It also has the most potential, because it is the number Zero. Empty, yet full of possibilities. Next is the **Magician.** He stands with one arm stretched upwards towards the universe, and the other pointing down to the earth. His positioning represents his connection between the spiritual realms and the material realms. The **Magician** uses this relationship to create and manifest his goals in the physical realm. He is the conduit that converts energy into matter. The **Magician** ’s robe is white, symbolizing purity, and his cloak is red, representing practical experience and knowledge. As a master manifestor, the **Magician** brings you the tools, resources, and energy you need to make your dreams come true.” Here, he paused to give the students a chance to take notes if they wanted. His own student had already written a full page of notes, before getting a new sheet out and making direct eye contact with him.

“The **High Priestess** .” He touched his mask slightly to try and make it more noticeable for her to pay attention, as it was her Arcana. “The **High Priestess** sits in front of a thin veil decorated with pomegranates. The veil represents the separate conscious and subconscious realms, the seen and the unseen, and serves to keep casual onlookers out. Only the initiated may enter. While the **Magician** is the guardian of the conscious mind and the material world, the **High Priestess** is the guardian of the subconscious mind and the teacher of sacred knowledge and hidden mysteries. Sitting at the threshold of the conscious and subconscious mind, the **High Priestess** has an innate ability to travel between these realms effortlessly.” He nodded, seemingly to himself, but still staring at his student, and only looking away as he continued the Arcana descriptions to his impromptu class.

He continued until he got to death. “Next up is **Death** , which is where I will stop for today. And, I will go into a little more detail, as with everything that is happening in today’s society you all should come to know more about endings. The **Death** card shows the Messenger of Death– a skeleton dressed in black armor, riding a white horse. The skeleton represents the part of the body which survives long after life has left it; the armor symbolizes invincibility and that death will come no matter what. Its dark color is that of mourning and the mysterious, while the horse is the color of purity and acts as a symbol of strength and power. **Death** carries a black flag decorated with a white, five-petal rose, reflecting beauty, purification and immortality and the number five representing change. Together, these symbols reveal that death isn’t just about life ending. **Death** is about endings and beginnings, birth and rebirth, change and transformation. There is beauty in death, and it is an inherent part of being alive. In nearly every **Death** Tarot Card, A royal figure appears to be dead on the ground, while a young woman, child, and bishop plead with the skeletal figure to spare them. But, as we all know- especially to some in this room- death spares no one. After a period of pause and reflection with the **Hanged Man** , the **Death** card symbolizes the end of a major phase or aspect of your life that you realize is no longer serving you, opening up the possibility of something far more valuable and essential. You must close one door to open another. You need to put the past behind you and part ways, ready to embrace new opportunities and possibilities. It may be difficult to let go of the past, but you will soon see its importance and the promise of renewal and transformation. If you resist these necessary endings, you may experience pain, both emotionally and physically, but if you exercise your imagination and visualize a new possibility, you allow more constructive patterns to emerge.” Joker looked around the class and saw a few students looking like they would barely remember the knowledge, but a different few looked thoughtful and contemplative.

“There is no test for this sudden class, and I’m not going to ask for any homework from any of you. But I urge you all, to look inside yourself, and see which stage of the **Fool** ’s Journey represents who you are. You may just find some answers to some questions you have been having.” Ren felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He had been talking for almost an hour now, and some of these classes went on for two and a half? Ugh.

“Um, Professor Amamiya?” Professor? He could get used to that.

“Yes? Ms?” Might as well find out which student he struck a chord with. It was the Hufflepuff he called on at the beginning.

“Bones, Professor, Susan Bones. Can… you go over the other Arcana? Maybe next Sunday?” Trying to butter him up with the Professor Schtick. If only it weren’t working.

“Why? Professor Trelawney should be teaching you this.”

His own student spoke up. “But she isn’t. She’s just predicting Harry’s Death or Grave injury every other day. She finally mixed it up today with you dying.” Hermione sounded done with her, with a few other students nodding in agreement.

Choosing Fate with a single card reading? “No reading is 100% accurate. No matter how intricate the reading, or how precise it can be, it won’t be 100% accurate. Fate can change like this.” He emphasized with a snap. “We will meet here next Sunday for the rest of the Major Arcana. The Sunday after that, I will perform some readings to show you how they are supposed to be read, at the least. You will not mention this to any other student or teacher. If they come to me, I will deny it. But for now, I will leave you with these words. Things are never as they seem. There are people out there out to be evil and cruel for their own amusement. They can take your World, They can take your Heart, even cut you loose from all you know. But if it’s your Fate? Then even for a moment, every step will lead you closer to home. As long as you have need us, _Hogwarts will be your home_. Class dismissed.” With that, he left the students before he could be pulled back in. He had a coffee to brew and a Headmaster to question.

* * *

It was now time for the first Quidditch match of the year. A full month had gone by since his arrival here, and Ren was pretty intrigued. Several of the students had tried talking to him about the sport, but a lot of it flew over his head. Apparently, two teams from two houses would fly on actual brooms and throw enchanted balls around for points. Today’s match was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and it was storming. Apparently, this universe didn’t postpone sports for lousy weather. Some of the students’ parents came to see the game, in a different box from the others. On the end closest to the Castle, were where the parents and scouts were stationed. Usually, one of the professors were here, but Albus told him that it would probably be best if he were in this box. He had to agree, it did make sense for the guard to be stationed with the guests. He just wished some of the guests would actually pay attention to the kids instead of him.

“So how do you know Dumbledore again?” Came the persistent man next to him.

He held in a sigh. “I don’t. My boss lent me to him because of the escapee Sirius Black.”

“Ah. So you fancy yourself a Hitwizard, then? Didn’t know the Headmaster got that desperate.”

Was that supposed to be an insult? To Albus or me? “Anything to keep these kids safe. They are the future.”

“Indeed.” Came the woman behind him. “The talent and potential of some of these players are simply phenomenal!”

“Lady Greengrass! I didn’t see you there, Hello!” came the man next to him again. Ren glanced back at the woman and took in her drastically similar appearance to one of the students he talked to one the first day of class.

“Lady Greengrass.” He greeted with a nod.

“You must be Ren Amamiya.” She replied. The man seemed to sense something he didn’t, as he scooted away. Lady Greengrass moved to take the spot instead.

“Yes, Ma’am. I take it you heard of me from your daughter?” He asked in response as he looked around the pitch again. He was having a hard time seeing from all the rain and would have to take the commentators word for it.

“I did. Daphne said you were immensely powerful. Able to take a claw swipe from a hippogriff, and then shove it away without so much as a scratch on you? Quite Impressive.” There was something in her tone that made his spine shiver.

“Anything to protect these kids.” He repeated as a response.

“You know, it’s rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you.”

She’s playing that card now? “Yes, just as rude as trying to distract a guard from their job,” Ren said casually.

Before their banter could continue, Ren spotted them. Dementors. Black Robes high in the sky, circling someone. What were they doing that high? He then noticed that person fall. “Oh!” Ren faintly heard the Lady Greengrass say as he leaped from the stand. He had dropped from this height before with only Arsene, and he made it out okay that time, so this time should be no different. He landed with a roll, staggering only slightly from the impact. It was like the ground itself was cushioned. Maybe for the sport? But still, from that height, this student would be done for. The body was getting too close to the ground, and he was too far away. He wasn’t going to make it.

“ _Arresto Momentum_!” He heard Albus shout from across the field in the teacher’s box. The body slowed to a halt right above the turf, as Ren reached the body. It was Harry Potter. He heard the noise of the teams coming to check on the boy and looked up at the sky. Behind the incoming teams to check on the fallen competitor, were the Dementors closing in.

“MOVE!” He yelled as loud as he could over the pouring rain. “UNICORN! **MAKOUGAON** !” Ren pulled off his mask, and Unicorn appeared in a flash of light. He felt a sudden wash of darkness and blankness surround him. He dropped to a knee before the skill activated, a giant glyph forming in front of him and Unicorn before pulsing with a beam of light shooting outward. The darkness that surrounded him faded, allowing him to stand again slowly. He pushed as much energy as he could into the skill, feeling the beam sap him of strength. He felt Unicorn’s hatred for the dark beings flow into him, giving him new energy to pour into the attack. “BEGONE FOUL BEASTS!” He called out as the beam stopped. Everything seemed darker, without the weaponized light. His vision had yet to adjust, but with his third eye, he saw what he needed. Several of the dementors were fleeing, but he did see less of them. There was a small amount of residue slowly fading from where the beam shot, implying to him about their destruction. Ren took a deep breath and let it out. His eyes drooped, exhaustion setting in. Usually, Makougaon only lasted a second or two, but for him to make it last for over ten seconds had drained him a lot. It was a shame that Unicorn didn’t have **Victory Cry** . He could really use the immediate boost in energy. Ren put his mask back on and knelt down to the unconscious student. “ **Diaharan**.” He cast, a hand placed on the boy’s chest. That was another pull on his already depleted energy, making his vision flicker slightly. How much effort did he put into that skill? Not to mention that being in the presence of those beasts with Unicorn as his Persona made it nearly unbearable. Beings of darkness with one of the symbols of light just equaled lousy news for one of the parties. Maybe he should have a soul drop or chew… maybe some curry? That should help-

His vision went black, and he collapsed.

* * *

Hermione Granger was mentally exhausted from the worry she held. Not only was her best friend in the Hospital Wing, but so was her secret teacher that happened to obliterate at least eight Dementors in an explosive display of power with that giant beam of light. And so once again, here she sat, waiting for her friend to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had diagnosed Ren with Magical Exhaustion, and Harry with shock. With up-close exposure with Dementors and falling from almost a kilometer up, she’d be surprised if it was anything else. What was unexpected to both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey, was that Harry didn’t have a bruise on him. Granted that Harry’s fall was slowed by the Headmaster, it was not enough to gently place him on the ground. Hermione thought it could’ve been a spell done by Ren; however, he can’t use magic. A Persona skill then? That’s the only logical option that made sense, they had just finished up with Elemental skills. Oh, Merlin, she was tired of just sitting here! Hermione wished that she could do something to help, but with a lack of Healing spells, and the lack of a Persona there was not much she could do.

An idea immediately popped into her head that she couldn’t shake away. If Ren were able to make a room that was able to help facilitate growing her abilities, maybe it would have something in it to help awaken her Persona! Tomorrow, they were supposed to be learning some basic hand-to-hand as to not have a problem with the exhaustion of using a Persona, and right now would be the only time that he would not be in the room to stop her! But she’d feel bad about leaving them here in the Hospital Wing… Oh, what to do?

Just as Hermione got up, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She did her best not to screen in surprise. “Hermione. Where do you think you’re going?” It was Harry, blinking away the sleep he was in. She didn’t even notice him put on his glasses. “I haven’t seen that face since you went to the library last year. Before you were petrified.” That stopped any kind of resistance she was going to put up.

“Harry-” The young Wild Card was cut off again.

“I’m not letting you go alone. Regardless if you are taking another trip to the library or not, the last time your face looked like that I lost you. I’m not doing that again.” Hermione desperately tried to think of a way out of this. Should she find a way to summon a Persona, Harry would have been with her the whole way, and surely Ren would be furious for letting the secret of ‘the world potentially ending in a few years’ out so early. Harry’s eyes were glistening. “I can’t lose any more family, Hermione. I can’t lose you too.” His voice broke, and his grip tightened. Hermione’s heart couldn’t take it. Her best friend, strong in so many ways, was terrified of something happening to her. Harry was crying. Harry was not supposed to cry. He was Brave, he was strong, he was the embodiment of Gryffindor.

_And he was a boy who lost everything._

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione tugged him out of the hospital bed and hugged him tight, now crying along with him. It took only a moment before Harry returned the hug, now openly sobbing into her embrace. A few minutes passed until they both calmed down enough for Hermione to take charge. “Okay, Harry, if we are going to do this we need to do this now before Mr. Amamiya wakes up. You can’t tell anyone about this Harry. I’m not even supposed to tell you. Follow me.”

She tugged him to follow her to the Crimson Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any last guesses on Hermione's Initial Persona?
> 
> Next Chapter: Awakening


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively important poll at the bottom notes. Otherwise, enjoy Awakening!  
> Grammar Fix on 05/14/2019

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the topmost hallway in the castle for some reason. “I thought we were on a time crunch, Hermione?” Harry asked. As soon as he finished his question, a door fazed into existence in front of her. “Nevermind.”

“Come on, Harry!” She called as she pulled open the door. Harry quickly followed behind her and saw that the entire room was covered in red, with two walls full of books.

    “Where are we?” The Boy-Who-Lived asked, taking in his surroundings.

    “This is the Crimson Room. This is where Mr. Amamiya is training me to save the universe.” She answered off-handedly, peering around at the different books.

    “Oh, okay so how are you going to sa- Wait, WHAT? Save the Universe!?” Just what has his friend gotten into?

    Hermione sighed. “Honestly Harry, it’s not important right now.  Help me look for a way to Awaken Personas.”

   Harry quietly mouthed ‘Awaken Personas?’ Before a pulse of energy came from a corner of the room. Both students looked over to the corner, and there was now a rift, about the size of the cupboard that Harry used to live in, pulsating there.

“This should do it then!” Hermione’s expression of determination hardened again, just as it had in the hospital wing.

“Wait, Hermione! What is going on!?” The last half hour of consciousness has been a whirlwind for Harry. Fainting hundreds of meters in the air cause of Dementors, waking up in the hospital wing with Mr. Amamiya and Hermione, Hermione freaking out about Personas, and a rift of some kind suddenly appearing? Time to pump the breaks.

“Alright, so this portal here, I believe, is going to help me Awaken my Persona. You remember the Unicorn that Mr. Amamiya rode in on from the feast? That’s a Persona of his. How he was able to stop the Hippogriff without a scratch on him? Another Persona. Have you felt his presence shift before? That’s him changing Personas. I can eventually do the same. Once I awaken my Persona, I can grow stronger and protect you and the rest of the world. Harry the whole world, no- the whole universe is going to be destroyed. The only way to prevent that, Harry is to gain a Persona. I’m not gonna lie to you, Harry, I could die in the process of awakening my Persona. It’s Dangerous. That’s why I didn’t want to bring you with me. And with or without you, I’m going in there.”

Hermione was about to take off again, so Harry grabbed her shoulder once again. “Honestly, I do not understand any of this. But I’m with you, Hermione. Just, don’t do anything reckless, okay? I can’t lose you.” Hermione just smiled at him, before going onward. Hermione disappeared into the rift, and Harry followed suit. 

* * *

Ren shot up from the bed he was in. His head throbbed from the sudden movement, but that wasn’t important to him. He felt a disturbance, one he hadn’t felt since Mementos. The pulsing sensation of being transported from the Real World into a Shadow Nest. Something wasn’t right, however. The ambiance didn’t change, there was no overwhelming pressure. He reached into his trench coats pocket and ate a Soul Chew. The  **World** ’s aching head ceased it’s throbbing, and he could think a little clearer. Wasn’t Harry supposed to be here? After researching Dementors and watching Harry free-fall several meters, he should definitely be here. So either it’s been a few days, which was highly unlikely given his endeavors in the Metaverse, or… “Oh, damn it, Hermione!” Ren rolled out of bed and started running. He looked behind him for a second and didn’t see any kind of distortion over the path he just walked on. So definitely not in a Shadow Nest. 

Hermione was getting restless about not having a Persona, and this incident with Harry and the Dementors could have been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Who knows how far they got in the time that he was unconscious? Was it a few minutes, or hours? Hopefully, they’d be researching at best. Joker reached up to his mask and changed his Persona to Yoshitsune, the drastic change in  Agility allowing him to run even faster. Using his increased  Strength , Ren jumped up from platform to platform in the Grand Staircase, quickly soaring towards the seventh floor. The door to the Crimson Room was already there in the hallway. “I swear to Igor you better just be studying in there.” Ren opened up the door and didn’t see anyone. “Ah, effin’ shit…” Ryuji rubbed off on him enough that his habit of saying ‘eff’ instead of ‘fuck’ passed on to the  **World** . Instead of his student like he was hoping for, he saw a light purple rift in the corner of the Crimson Room. Joker flung himself across the room, diving head first into the assumed portal. The sensation of passing through was nothing like that of Mementos. It was like submerging himself in fire and ice at the same time. 

He looked at his new surroundings, in the middle of a clearing in a dark forest. The trees looked of natural oak, similar to the Forbidden Forest but they were towering above him, at least fifteen times his size.  It was eerily quiet in this forest, no sounds of wildlife at all. Joker scanned the clearing, looking for any sign of Hermione, but didn’t see anything. He huffed and activated his Third Eye, dimming the already dark forest into almost pitch blackness. There were two sets of glowing blue footprints headed west of the clearing showing him where his student and assumedly Harry Potter went off to. Suddenly there was a loud scream, piercing through the silent realm. There was no more time to waste. He ran.

* * *

“Look what you got yourself into Hermione! You could have just taken double classes, but noooooo~, you had to be seduced by the possibility of saving the universe and being useful! And now your fighting monsters to the death!” The young witch ranted at herself as she fired another  _ Glacius _ at one of the monsters attacking them. It froze into solid ice mid-leap and crashed into the ground, shattering into pieces and fading away. She heard Harry cast a  _ Ventus _ and watched as several of the monsters get launched back into the forest, a few impacting into trees and roaring in pain. Hermione saw a monster pop up into view beside Harry. “ _ Orbis _ !” Before it could reach out with its long tongue and strike at her friend, it was struck by the Jinx and slammed into the earth, burying it in the ground. Harry turned and stomped on it.

“Might wanna focus, Hermione! How are you supposed to get a Persona again?” Harry asked as Hermione cast  _ Carpe Retractum _ to pull a goop monster with a mask on and launch it over her by releasing the spell. It crashed into a different beast that was coming up behind them.

The Wild Card thought back to the most recent lesson that she held with Ren. “Our best bet is to find my ‘Shadow Self,’ whatever that means. Just keep an eye out for someone looking like me.  _ Glacius _ !” She saw Harry shrug out of the corner of her eye as she attacked another monster.

The two students fought next to each other for another few minutes before Hermione started to stagger. “Hermione? What’s wrong!?” She barely noticed Harry as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Magical Exhaustion. She tried to tell Harry, but nothing came out. Too much effort, not enough mental energy. She wanted to say to him to leave, to run, and save himself; instead fell down on her butt. “Hermione!”

A swarm of monsters came from the trees at Harry’s cry. This was it. It’s over. Would Harry ever forgive her? She hoped he would live through this. That’s all she could wish for.

_ “Is this all you can do? Mope and wait for your death while other people die for you?” _ A throb ran through her head as the voice tore across her mind.  _ “All your wisdom, All your intelligence, All for naught.” _ The pulse turned into a thundering ache, which quickly escalated to constant sharp pain. It was getting hard for her to breathe.  _ “Even now while your life is at risk your thoughts are soaring through your mind. But what good can you do? He will die. Because. Of. You. _ ” She was crying openly now, the pain was so bad. But she could not let this be the end. Harry can’t lose anyone else.

“NO!” Hermione roared at the voice. It took everything she had to even answer the voice; she gave it all and more. Hermione struggled to her feet. Can’t let Harry be alone. She’s supposed to save the universe! Start with saving Harry!

_ “Yes! Get up! Show that you are more than knowledge! Show me your resolve!”  _ Hermione weakly raised her wand and fired off red sparks in the air. Sure, they didn’t escape the canopy of tree branches and leaves above the two teens, but it was proof. She was still there. “ _ Don’t let anyone, not even yourself hold you down!” _ Something appeared on her face, a mask; it disgusted her. How dare this mask hold her back? She reached up and yanked at the covering. Yet it refused to budge.  _ “Vow to me! I am thou, thou art I! Thou who art willing to stand up for what you believe in! SCREAM OUR NAME INTO THE FACES OF THOSE THAT WOULD HARM WHAT IS OURS!” _ The mask began to give way.

“HYPATIA!” Hermione called as the mask left her face, taking her skin with it. Blood poured from her face for a single second before blue flames escaped from her eyes and covered her face. Her face was restored, but she didn’t care. The mask was gone, she was free. Hermione had awakened her inner self, her Persona! 

Energy surrounded her, slamming into the monsters and flinging them away from her and Harry. The pain in her head ceased, and the voice was no long pulsing through her. It came from behind her this time. “ _ I am the Seeker of Knowledge-- Hypatia! I am the protector’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis _ .” The mask in her hands flashed a bright blue in the dark forest, and when the light faded, a Halberd took its place.

Hermione swung her weapon around to get a feel for it. She looked up at an encroaching monster with a glint in her eye. “Please, give me your strength!” 

“ _ Very Well. Swing your blade _ !” Was the response to the plea. As Hermione listened, while she stabbed the tongue monster, she felt a surge of strength soar through her. The Halberd shot straight through it, cleaving it in two. The monster faded away in to faint purple and black dust. The Wild Card heard a twig snap to her left, and turned her head to the noise, spotting two blobs with masks on them. “ _ This power of mine is yours _ !” A word popped into her mind that she had never heard of before, and a deep need to pull the mask back off ran through her heart. Hermione called out the word as she ripped her mask off.

“ **PSI** !” As she cast the skill, small blue, yellow, and white lights circled around one of the monsters. The being screamed, clutching its face -or mask? It was hard for her to differentiate with the small amount of exposure- and then eventually exploding into a mist. 

_ “Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power... and unleash it! Kill them however you want! They wanted to hurt what was yours!”  _

Hermione turned to the other one and felt another word pop into her head, this one more familiar than the last. “Destroy them Hypatia!  **BASH** !” A woman at least another meter taller hovered past her. Hypatia was fair skinned and wrapped in a white toga, with brown curly hair, similar to Hermione’s but more tamed instead of bushy and wild. She pulled back one of her slender arms and slammed it down onto the monster, the beast disintegrating as it was launched into the ground. The new Wild Card felt a twinge of satisfaction soar through her until she heard a cacophony of roars. She looked up, and the mass of enemies that threatened to swarm her and Harry earlier was back, speeding to the two. “Harry! Get behind me!” Hermione had no time to think about if he listened to her or not, as a familiar voice cut in.

“SATANAEL!  **RIOT GUN** !” There, coming out of the trees was Ren radiating power with his mask off, and the towering figure of Satanael hovering above him. In the Persona’s hand was a giant gun, a thundering bang as it fired a single shot into the mass of monsters, and quicker than Hermione’s eye could notice, they were all gone. “You two follow me. Now.” Gone was the stern and endearing teacher that she worked with, and in his place was her predecessor, Joker of the Phantom Thieves -and man did that actually mean something now, she had a Persona like him, was a Wild Card like him, is she a Phantom Thief now?- and he exuded confidence and anger. Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, but as she did, she felt the adrenaline from earlier leave her, and her magical exhaustion was brought back to her attention. She felt her body sag and her vision fade and the next thing she knew something was shoved into her mouth. “Chew.” whispered a voice, and she didn’t even have a choice to see if she could or not. A hand, gloved from the feel of it, gently grabbed her jaw and forcibly made her chew. An explosion of flavor soared through her mouth, the tart citrus somehow filling her with energy. Her eyes shot open, and she noticed she was back in the Crimson Room, laying down on a bed. She tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down. “No.” The voice turned out to be Ren, who was standing next to her. She looked around and didn’t see Harry. Ren must have noticed, as he answered her unspoken question. “Harry went to get food. It’s almost dinner time.” The way he responded was almost conversational like she didn’t just risk her and Harry’s life on some desperate plot to get a Persona.

“I,” Her voice rasped, and suddenly a glass of water was put in her hands. She deeply drank from it and felt the cooling sensation of the liquid ease her throat. Hermione didn’t even notice that she finished the glass as she removed it from her lips. The student tried to speak again. “I’m sorry. For jumping ahead without you. For putting Harry in danger.” 

“Why did you?” He calmly asked, and somehow that made it so much worse.

“Foolish reasons.” She sighed. “After watching Harry fall like that during the game, and then seeing you collapse after destroying several Dementors -which should be impossible, by the way, Wizards have been looking for millennia to find a way- and then sitting in the hospital wing waiting for you two to wake up, andthenbackinsecondyearwiththewholebasiliskthingIwasuselessinthefightagainstitbecauseIwaspetrifiedandtheninfirstyearIcould n’tdoanythingaboutthetrollthatalmostkilledmeandthenonthewaytogetthestonefromProfessorQuirrelIfiguredtheriddleouttoget Harrytothestonebuttherewas n’tenoughtogothroughand I’m just so tired of being on the sidelines while my only friends are risking their lives! I want to help people! I want to protect my friends! Not wait for hours or days on end in the hospital wing to see if maybe the people I care about are EVER GOING TO WAKE UP!” Hermione seemed to realize that she was ranting now as she stopped and took a few breaths to regain her composure. Ren just nodded.

“I don’t think that was foolish at all. You want to help people. You want to protect your friends. Of course, you’re going to do whatever you can to protect them, even if it means risking your life in the process. I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re worried about. I was just scared. I’ve almost been too late too many times to help people, and I thought you were going to be next.”

“Ren…” Hermione spoke softly, her eyes already wet from voicing one of her big insecurities. Now filled with relief that her teacher, another person she cared deeply about, wasn’t upset with her, she felt herself crying.

“Oh, Hermione.” The new Wild Card felt the older one embrace her, and she openly wept all the stress away. “But still, that speech you just did? That was really impressive. Did you even take a breath for that?” Hermione laughed through the tears and the hug, pulling away to wipe her eyes. “It reminds me about this one time, Queen, the Advisor of the Phantom Thieves. She  _ kanojo no perusona o mezamesase, kanojo wa kono mafiano bosu o koe ni dashite, tada sakende bujoku to ikari dekare ni osoikakatta! Sore wa machigainaku ore ga mitanaka de mottomo kūruna mezamedeshita. _ ” (1) Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

“Uh… Ren? I can’t understand the language you’re speaking.”

Now it was Ren’s turn to look confused. “ _ Hendesu. Ore wa anata ga umaku rikai dekimasu. Ore wa nani mo kawatte kikoenai. Ore ga hanashite nani no gengo o shitteiru ka. _ ” (2) Hermione looked lost. “You should probably go see Professor Dumbledore. He’ll probably be able to help. I won’t go anywhere if you’re worried about that. It’d be rude to Harry.”

Ren sighed before rolling his eyes playfully at her. “ _ Ja ne! _ ” (3) He called as he exited the room to see presumably the Headmaster. Hermione laughed to herself before resting back on the bed, waiting for Harry to get back.

* * *

 

_ (Carpe Retractum seize and pull/ Glacius freezing/ Orbis Jinx sink into the earth/ Ventus strong spiraling winds/ Relashio releasing grip [alive or chain]) _

**_Hypatia- Level 1_ **

**_Hypatia was regarded as a witch when in actuality she was an extraordinary greek woman who was widely known for her generosity, love of learning, and expertise in teaching in the subjects of Neo-Platonism, mathematics, science, and philosophy in general. Hypatia was attacked by a mob of Christian monks, dragged from her chariot down the street into a church, and was there stripped naked, beaten to death, and burned._ **

**_Strength: 2_ **

**_Magic: 3_ **

**_Endurance: 2_ **

**_Agility: 2_ **

**_Luck:1_ **

**_Inherits: Psi_ **

**_Resists: Psi_ **

**_Weak: Agi_ **

 

**_Skills:_ **

**_Psi - 4 SP - Light Psychokinesis (PSY) Damage to one foe_ **

**_Bash - 5% HP - Light Physical Damage to one foe_ **

 

**_Equipment:_ **

 

**_10 3/4ths” Vine Wood, Dragon Heartstring Wand_ **

**_A magical foci that allows a Witch or Wizard to cast spells. Great for Charms. Modest at Curses._ **

 

**_Protector’s Halberd_ **

**_A weapon that manifested upon Hermione awakening to her Persona._ **

**_ATK: 44 HIT: 80_ **

 

**_Plain Jumper_ **

**_A plain comfy Jumper that’s easy to move around in._ **

**_DEF: 22 EVA: 7_ **

 

**_Featherweight Book Bag_ **

**_A Book Bag charmed to be weightless. It can fit so many books!_ **

**_Stats: N/A_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (that I ran through three different translators, so if they are bad I am SO sorry. If you know a way I can say it better, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it.)  
> 1\. [awoke her Persona, she called out this mafia boss and just screamed and raved at him with insults and hate. It was definitely the coolest awakenings I've seen!]  
> 2\. [That's weird. I can understand you just fine. I don’t sound any different to me. Do you know what language I'm speaking in?]  
> 3\. [See you later!]
> 
> Measurements in case you wanted them! 175 CM/5’9” Ft Joker’s Height. Trees are 26.25M/ 86.12 FT
> 
> Spells used in this chapter:  
> Carpe Retractum seize and pull/ Glacius freezing/ Orbis Jinx sink into the earth/ Ventus strong spiraling winds
> 
> Slice of life coming up next! Feel free to make requests, but please understand if I do not choose to apply them.
> 
> Who do we want paired up? I will only focus on two Pairings. One for Ren (and only mentioned in the Slice-Of-Life chapters and Summers when he goes back for a day.) and one for Hermione. I am also not good enough to right a supper smutty Harem Pairing, so don't ask. Yet. Pairings don't matter, so I'm fine with Yaoi/Yuri pairings. So you want Joker/Skull? sure. Joker/Noir? yup. Joker/Queen. yeah. Hermione/Harry? Affirmative. Hermione/Luna? Indeed. However I am not crossing franchises. no Joker/Fleur. no Hermione/Fox. 
> 
> Poll for Joker is strawpoll dot com / 67e5 d947 but without the spaces and replace the dot with a period  
> Poll for Hermione is strawpoll dot com / 4pfr 1c7c same as above
> 
> Results as of now is Joker/Noir at 4, Joker/Skull and Joker/Oracle at 3, Joker/Queen at 2 and everyone else at one.  
> Results as of now is Hermione/Harry 9, Hermione/Draco at 4 and Hermione/Ron 2
> 
> Pairings will be chosen by 5-16-2019


	6. A Breath of Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pairings have been decided! By a landslide, Hermione is being paired with Harry. The other one was close, but it ended up with Joker/Noir! This chapter will be a slice-of-life(ish) chapter with no real plot progress. Just character growth. Hopefully. I should mention, that this is the first kinda of slice of life thing I've done, so if it's bad or lacking please let me know what things I would be able to add or fix!  
> Italics are used for emphasis on words or for spells in general  
> Bold is used for Persona related terms such as Arcana or Skills

It became been a week since Hermione had awoken her Persona, and Ren decided that it would be best for them to take some time off. "There's no point in running yourself ragged, Hermione. Take your time, go hang out with friends. Maybe take a nap. You can't save the universe if you don't try to save yourself." He had told her when she entered the Crimson Room the day after Hypatia came into existence. 

When Hermione commented on her being able to understand him perfectly again this morning, he just frowned. "Apparently Igor -the Master of the Velvet Room- placed a Charm on me to allow me to speak your language fluently and it wore off. When I first showed up, I was perplexed but impressed that an entire school that had next to no Asian students or staff and still spoke fluent Japanese. But then to find out that we're in Scotland and that I was under a spell the whole time that translated my Japanese into English and all the English I heard into Japanese made a whole lot more sense. Dumbledore actually cast a spell on me that made me fluent in English so I can switch to Japanese at any time. For example,  _ Ohayō! Chosi wa dou _ ? {1} Or 'Morning! How's it going?'" Hermione had never seen him so excited. He almost flung his -admittedly huge, there was at least 5 different meats and 3 slices of bread- sandwich across the courtyard that they were talking in, letting go of it and grabbing it without even noticing. "English used to be my worst subject back in High School. Now that I can speak it fluently, though? Oh, I can surprise Noir when I go back during the summer! It would do wonders for our coffee shop. We could even get tourists to come in, and help them in their language! It'd be great for business."

"You own a coffee shop?" Ren had taken Hermione by surprise once again.

"Yeah! Well, kinda. Me and Noir, One of the Phantom Thieves, are going to open up a cafe and eventually make it into a chain. I'll make the Coffee and Noir will make the food. She has her own garden and grows her own food. Noir is the current President of Okumura Foods, and is going to University to get more experience with running businesses."

"Okumura Foods? I don't think I've heard of them."

"Yeah, I didn't know the name of the company other, but they own Big Bang Burger."

Hermione thought for a moment, trying to remember of all the times her parents had taken her to London and shook her head. "I can't remember any of those."

"That's understandable." Ren nodded. "I am in a different universe, after all. And they did just started expanding to England back in 2010."

The young Wild Card started a coughing fit. "2-2010!?"

"It was only around 6 or 7 years ago?" He said as if that was the problem here.

"Mr. Amamiya? 2010 is 17 years from now!"

Ren's eyes widened, and he actually did drop his big sandwich this time. "W-what?"

"It's October 20th, 1993!"

_ "Nani kore!?"{2} _

"You traveled to a different Universe, but this is what trips you up?" Hermione asked.

"This is different! I'm not even born yet. Hell, I might not even be an idea!  I was born in 1998, Noir and Queen in 1997. Oh man! I could prevent me from existing in this universe! I could prevent _them_ from existing in this universe!" He staggered off, assumedly trying to come to terms with the time difference.

   Hermione sighed before banishing the sandwich that was carelessly destroyed. At least the Sunday was peaceful, and the weather was beautiful. She might read a book while outside, enjoy the sun before humidity would change, or it got colder out. There wasn't much she could do to help someone going through an existential crisis, but maybe one of the other teachers would. Ren was an adult, he'd be able to sort out his own problems.

* * *

Ren was not able to sort out his own problems. As he ascended the steps for the Headmaster's office, his head was a storm of thoughts. Ren could theoretically, as Joker, change Shido's heart after Akechi was born, and prevent any of his struggles from happening in the first place. He could do the same with Kamoshida, Maderame, Kaneshiro, Mr. Okumura. If Shido's heart were changed, he wouldn't need to change Futaba's heart. But what about Yaldabaoth? Would he just pick different people? Would other people be stuck in their suffering? Would they fail and leave the entirety of Tokyo -Or any other city, or country- under the Demiurge's Will? 

"Come in, Mr. Amamiya!" He heard faintly from behind the door. Ren entered to see Albus sitting at his desk, signing a few documents. He glanced up to witness the Groundskeeper looking frayed. "What seems to be the problem, dear boy?"

"Albus, I… I seem to have come across some knowledge that… worries me." Ren had felt a twinge in his chest, and his heartbeat was pulsing. He felt his gloved hands twitch. Albus seemed to notice.

"Fawkes!" The wizened man called out, and an explosion of fire appeared above the Headmaster. Out of the flames came a Phoenix, which gently flew to Ren, before resting on his shoulder. Fawkes cooed and trilled, and Ren felt himself calm down enough to stop shaking and to breathe naturally instead of a forced quick speed. "What was this knowledge, Ren?"

"I know it shouldn't bother me, considering that I am in a different Universe, but I was just speaking with Ms. Granger. I… I'm in a different time. I am from the year 2017."

The only expression Ren noticed was the eyebrow that Albus rose. "I can see how that can be disconcerting. That's 25 years into the future." He stated before falling silent. Albus glanced into Ren's eyes, and the World noticed the Judgement's eyes start to twinkle. "You are worried about the outcome of your actions on this universe. Whether if you will cease to exist here in this place or not. Whether the False God will choose you again, or someone else. Whether your friends will suffer the same fate as they did before." typically, Ren would be mad that Albus read his mind without asking, but just coming down from a panic attack and having a magically soothing bird on his shoulder kept him calm and logical.

"Yes! I know thousands of things that happen that wouldn't need to happen. I wouldn't be falsely charged with a crime I didn't commit. Ryuji wouldn't have a broken leg. Ann wouldn't be subjected to sexual harassment. Makoto would have a father, Yusuke would have a mother. Haru's father wouldn't be trash, and marry her off to a scumbag. Goro wouldn't be manipulated into being a killer. Shiho wouldn't be raped and try to kill herself! Sadayo wouldn't be run ragged trying to make ends meet from a guilt trip, Tae could create medicine that could save lives, Iwai wouldn't be watched by the Yakuza! There are so many lives I could save from heartbreak and struggle! But there are so much more I could doom for their sake." His face felt hot, his chest tightening uncomfortably again. "And I can't find myself to care that I would. In a heartbeat." It was out in the open now, the main thing that was bothering him. He felt ashamed that he admitted e would do such a thing, force people, through strife that they didn't need to go through, and not care that he would. He wanted to protect his friends, his family. Ren sobbed unable to hold back the dam of feelings behind his mask.

The next thing he knew, Albus was hugging him. He never noticed the man stand up, so absorbed in his own storm of emotions. It was cliche, but the hug felt magical. Like his very soul was being soothed, the storm inside him dulling down to weak gusts of wind. "You are very young to have to go through this, my boy. I went through something similar in my youth, back when my own time as a Persona User was just over. I ran across a Time-Turner, one not unlike the one Ms. Granger has. I was alone with my thoughts, about how with 8760 turns, I could go back a year and prevent Grindelwald from losing himself in the Dark Arts, and use the time to warn Philemon of what was going to happen, and then return to my own time."

"Why didn't you?" Ren asked, desperate to stop this feeling in him. Headmaster pulled away from the comforting embrace.

"I didn't," Albus answered with a smile on his face that did not match the sadness in his eyes. "I went back in time and appeared in front of Philemon. I warned him of the fate that was in store for him and for us. And he said to me, 'I know, young Albus. I have existed beyond this construct of time. This is the best reality. Now please, go and enjoy it while you can.'"

"Best Reality!?" Ren blurted out, "But what about all the suffering!? What about all the pain that those we care about go through!?  _ Tobokenaide _ !{3}" Ren stomped one of his feet, an echoing boom sounding as his boot connected with the stone cracking the floor he was standing on. Fawkes trilled again, calming him back down.

Albus stuck his hand out, and in it was a small wrapped candy. "Lemon Drop?" Ren took a step back and was about to lay into Dumbledore for changing the subject when the Headmaster continued. "They are laced with a mild calming draught. It does wonders for the first and second years who are homesick, or scared about visiting the Headmasters office." The Wild Card took a breath, and then the offered candy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you." The old man waved him off.

"It is quite alright young man. You are not even twenty yet and are given the option to right the wrongs that were done to you and yours. I was just a few years younger than you back then. It was why I took up the position of Headmaster, and of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. So that I can fight that fate and make sure that new generations would not have to experience the turmoil we did."

"A question of the Devil you know than the Devil you don't, then." Ren determined after a moment. "It's always easier for the Devil that you know, but would it be right to choose it?"

"Alas, that is a question only you can answer. I suggest you go think on it."

* * *

   Ren did think on it, for the better part of the day. He sat at the head table, staring at his empty plate. It was dinner time, and most of the entire school was there. He glanced around the hall, looking for anything to take his mind off of his self that doesn't exist in this universe yet. On his right, he spotted Draco Malfoy sitting alone, quietly eating his meal. As he cast his vision through the room, he, unfortunately, made eye contact with a group of older students, both male and female leering at him. While he was used to stares and glares from Shujin, being a student with a criminal record and all, he was not used to these looks being sent his way.  Ren was barely able to handle it when Haru, his girlfriend- and man did that thought send his heart racing- glanced at him that way. He didn't want to encourage them, nor break their hearts, so he ignored them. Eventually, The Wild Card saw his pupil with her friends, Potter, and Mr. Weasley, the trio getting heated over something, drawing attention from the students around them. "Are they always like that?" He asks Minerva who had just finished sipping her tea. 

"Well, you are an attractive young man. We've had a few students already jump into broom closets between classes."

Ren was glad he wasn't eating, as he started coughing. "I uh, think we aren't on the same page."

"You weren't talking about Ms. Thompson and Mr. Grant staring at you as if you spiked their pumpkin juice with a love potion?"

_ Is that their names? _ Ren thought, glancing to them quickly before returning his gaze to his colleague. "Not that, but do you have any idea why that's happening too?"

"Surely, you're joking Mr. Amamiya?" Minerva gazed deep in his eyes, before looking shocked. "You're serious." The Guard nodded. "Mr. Amamiya... Ren, you are an attractive young man who holds immense power. If I were a betting woman, I'd bet a Galleon on you being approached by the end of the next week by some student hoping to get in a broom closet with you."

"You've mentioned that before, 'in broom closets,' what does that mean?" He must have either said that too loud, or Professor Snape was invested in this conversation as well.

"It means they have sex." The Potions Master said, turning his head slightly to show him engaging in the conversation.

"W-what!?" Ren's outburst drew a few eyes to the head table, so he tried to make it seem like it wasn't super important. "But, what about the age of consent? I know it's not as low as Japan's which is 13, but surely it can't be _that_ low right?"

"It's 16 in Muggle law, but in Magical law, it's as low as 14," Severus answered. "Usually that age, or around 4th year, is when they get interested. I've just finished brewing the contraceptive potions that Madam Pomfrey gives out. I'll have to end up brewing another batch come early December." 

"Is it really that casual around here?" Ren was all for the being more casual in public, but to just go up to someone and engage in something as private as sex in a closet?

"Not really," Minerva chimed back in. "It's usually only done between couples, at least until 7th year. The N.E.W.T.s is a really stressful time with the students, and that's when the students not in a relationship tend to get some -ahem- stress relief. However, with there being a powerful and handsome young wizard roaming these halls, you might draw attention from the 6th and 5th years."

"I'd suggest a screening charm to see if any of your food is potioned, now that you are noticing their attention on you. There are quite a few Purebloods who might want to have you in their thrall as a political powerplay. None can say that they can ride a unicorn, nor slay the previously indestructible Dementors. Whoever would have you would be a powerhouse in the Wizengamot." Severus suggested.

Ren paled considerably, once more glancing throughout the Great Hall. He was glad he didn't have Mara equipped or in his arsenal; otherwise, Ren would already lose what little self-control he had. He indeed was thrilled just being with Haru, but again, being a teenage boy who had gone through so much stress and then informed that some beautiful students -he wasn't blind okay? Ren could tell that the main catches of Hogwarts right now in just terms of looks were Mr. Wood over in Gryffindor, and Ms. Clearwater in Ravenclaw.- were interested in him?  Along with the fact that contraceptives were widely and freely available, and that after three years he would be gone and never see them again, the prospect was possible. If he were a lesser man and a sack of shit, he would consider it. Haru had left him hanging the last time they were together, leaving him all built up. 

His thoughts weren't usually like this, even if he hadn't 'de-stressed' lately. His self-control was normally much better than this. "Severus, can you escort me to the infirmary, please? I think I might have already been dosed." Uriel, his current Persona equipped to help his wayward thoughts, wasn't immune to mental effects like 'charm' so even if he were to switch to Satanael, he was already inflicted. Satanael only prevented it from happening, not fixing it after it happened. When did this happen? He shook his head to get his mind off of it. Right now was the time to fix it, not let himself get distracted. Hopefully, this charm was only for love and lust and didn't affect him like the other Persona/Shadow induced charms. He'd rather not  **Megidolaon** the Great Hall. Snape's visage did not show the signs of shock or concern like he expected he would. The Slytherin head of house simply nodded and stood up.

Ren quickly followed in his footsteps, making his way out of the Great Hall as carefully as he could. The last thing he wanted was for someone to know what was going on. Just before Ren left however, he turned his head back to the head table, something urging him to. He saw a Ravenclaw girl look at him, before winking towards the Guard. Ren had to fight hard against the desire to wink back. Severus did indeed take him all the way to the infirmary, even going as far as to tell Madam Pomfrey what was happening. Ren decided to make him some coffee as thanks. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Hermione was upset with Ron again but for a new reason this time. Her Persona. "I just don't understand what's so important about this dead woman from thousands of years ago."

"It wasn't thousands Ron, it was 1500 years. Hypatia of Alexandria was a woman who was widely known for her generosity, love of learning, and expertise in teaching in the subjects of Neo-Platonism, mathematics, science, and philosophy in general. She was one of, if not  the first female professor in the history of human life, Ronald! At least 400 years before Hogwarts, the Oldest Wizarding School in Europe, even existed!"

"If she's so great and all, why haven't I heard of her?" Ron asked.

"Most likely because she was a Muggle in Rome who was killed because the Catholic Church accused her of being a witch!"

"Let's stop fighting, please." Harry jumped in. "If Hermione wants to read about one of the first female professors Ron, let her. It's not hurting you."

"But she could have at least watched you practice!"

"It's not that important to me, mate. Yeah, I'd be hurt if she didn't watch one of my games, I mean she is one of my best friends. But if you've seen one practice, you've seen them all. Oliver has us run the same drills over and over until we can do them with our eyes closed." Harry tried to joke. "’Sides, the weather outside was amazing. As long as she wasn't cooped up in the common room or the library on a day like today, it doesn't matter much to me."

Hermione smiled, grateful for the topic change. Ron was a good friend, he just didn't bother with anything but Quidditch, Chess, and having fun. Not there was anything wrong with that, just that someone else's joy didn't flow well with Ron's, like enjoying a book outside.  "You know I wouldn't miss any of your games, Harry. I'll always have your back!"

The smile that Harry sent her in response did something to her chest that she wasn't expecting. She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear that was tickling her cheek. Maybe Hermione should send a letter to her Mom and ask her about that. Or Maybe Ren? He is certainly young enough for it to not be awkward, and he seems unbiased. Hopefully.

"Hey, what do you think is going on with Mr. Amamiya and Snape?" Ron asked, an eyebrow quirked. Hermione turned around to see that while Snape was walking at a regulated pace, Ren was walking faster, his eyes glancing around. When he got to the entrance, he stopped and looked behind him. She saw his gloved hand twitch, before twirling around and leaving. Hermione would have to ask him at class, once she went back in time after Dinner.

"I don't know. Mr. Amamiya seems worried. Maybe he needs a potion from Professor Snape?" Harry shrugged.

"Possibly. Are you guys ready for Professor Lupin's class tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "It'll be interesting to see what we fear most. A shame that we only got through half the class last time." 

"Oh yeah, what was yours, Hermione? I thought it would be something like getting expelled." Ron asked.

"I'm not that shallow, Ron." She responded.

"But what  _ was _ it?" Harry popped in, also intrigued.

The Wild Card was silent, thinking of the class that took place just a few days ago. "Its name is Erebus. And it's only reason for existing is to bring about the End of the World."

_***flashback starts*** _

_ Hermione was next in line to face the Boggart. After witnessing Neville's and Ron's, she was getting apprehensive. She didn't want to find out, because she thought she already knew. "Next!" Professor Lupin called. _

_ Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she stepped forward and watched as the Jack-in-a-box Clown morphed into a giant dual-faced monstrosity. Its body was wrapped in darkness, wispy but solid. At its feet lay Ren, Harry, Ron, and her parents. And sitting just a few meters away was Hermione, her body broken, but alive. She wasn't dying. Just existing in this hell, where everyone she ever loved or cared about dead. Because she couldn't stop it. Faintly, Hermione heard someone vomit. She was trembling, watching herself in physical and emotional agony, but not being killed from the grand manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion. It was feeding off of her. Why wasn't she fighting? Where was Hypatia?  _

"Show them your strength, Seeker!" _ She heard Hypatia, her Persona, who was real and here, ring through her head. _

_ "Riddikulus!" Hermione cast, thrusting her wand forward at the image being projected by the Boggart. The projected Hermione stood up, her body now healed. The dead Harry and Ren stood up, with Ron and her Parents disappearing. The three of them flipped off the monstrosity, with projected Harry spelling a giant middle finger to appear above them and also flip it off. With the manifestation being blocked by the three of them and a giant middle finger, the class started cheering, and Professor Lupin banished the Boggart back into the cabinet. _

_ "And that's all the time we have for today class. Next time the rest of you will go." Hermione quickly gathered her bags and left. _

_***flashback ends*** _

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Hermione finished, leaving her memories of the beast behind.

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't either. Facing down the End of the World? That was pretty impressive, even if it wasn't really them."

"Don't worry Hermione, we got your back too. The Golden Trio until the end!" Ron chimed in. The three of them raised their glasses of pumpkin juice and clinked them all together. "All for one!"

"And one for all!" Harry continued the cheer.

Hermione smiled. "Forever!" They all drank their juice, unknowingly causing a ritual to take place, sealing their bond for eternity.

* * *

“Um, Mr. Amamiya?”

Ren looked up from his notepad, taken out of his trance. “Ah, Hermione! What’s wrong?”

Hermione glanced around. “What makes you think that something is wrong?” She asked in return.

The  **World** rose his eyebrow at the  **High Priestess.** “Since you referred to me as Mr. Amamiya and not Ren.” Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed. “So what’s up my young and only student?”

“Uh, was everything okay? Earlier, you and Professor Snape left the Great Hall pretty early, and you looked concerned.”

Ren winced. “Should’ve expected you to notice that. Apparently one of the older students potioned my juice with a mild lust potion. Severus escorted me to the Hospital Wing to get it flushed out of my system.”

“A mild lust potion!?” Hermione looked alarmed. “How… um… how did you find out?”

“I didn’t sleep with anyone, if that’s what you’re asking. My thoughts were getting more open until the thought of cheating was okay because I wouldn’t be coming back here again. I’m not going to betray Haru’s trust like that.”

So many more questions were brought up from that, but Hermione narrowed it down to just one. “But you are okay now, right?”

To her relief, Ren nodded. “Yeah, good to go. But you still look as if something is bothering you.”

Hermione winced. “Uh, yeah. I -uh. Felt something earlier today.”

“Felt what?” The experienced Persona user asked. “Can you describe it?”

“It was like a pang in my chest. Or a throb? Maybe a flutter?”

“And when did this happen? Did you have any other feelings in your body?” Ren’s gained a focus, like he was trying to recall something.

“It was just before Professor Snape and you left. The three of us, Harry, Ron and I, were talking. Harry um… smiled at me.”

There was a pause, and Ren breathed out a heavy sigh. “I thought it was something serious like a heart attack. Hermione, you have a crush on a certain Boy-Who-Lived.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “That’s what I thought. I just… wanted to make sure. How do you know for sure? I mean, how did you know with- what was her name- Haru?”

Ren’s expression fell into a fond smile. “It was a strange thing. She had to beat it into my head, and she didn’t even know. We were in this ball, run by the Velvet Room for complicated reasons. We weren’t supposed to remember anything, but for some reason I did. She was talking to one of the other Phantom Thieves who found out that Haru loved someone. Haru said, ‘I don’t want to say it, it’s the perfect thing to express with dance!’ and then stared me dead in the eyes. ‘I want to put my heart and soul in the routine… and let my feelings speak for themselves.’ The other Thief said she would love to see her dance. Then whenever the two left, Haru giggled ‘Sorry. I will tell  _ you _ another time, okay?’” Ren made a gesture with his arms, showing his exasperation. “‘Another time? I wanna know now!’ I thought back then, but eventually came to a different conclusion. ‘Wait, why would she tell  _ me? _ ’ At first I just assumed it was because she was open with her friends. But later, with Mona, another Thief, there was a different interaction. ‘I have another reason for being happy because of this ball.’ She again looked at me, blushing this time. ‘Well… I used to dream of having a dashing prince escort me to the stage and dance with me. As I grew up, that dream fell to the wayside, but now it’s actually come true.’ And guess who had figured out who was the prince, from being the only one who had danced with her a considerable amount of times? She sees my face gain one of understanding and she blushes super hard. ‘I wish this didn’t have to end. I’d love to have more time with my prince… you know?’ And you know what she did next? She effin’  _ winked at me _ ! I almost died. And somehow, Mona didn’t even comprehend the whole thing! Just went and took her dancing. ‘I’m off to practice with Mona-chan. I’ll see you next time… on stage.’ And as Mona left the room, she followed him and turned to me before leaving. ‘My Prince.’ Oh man, she left me in her room- which is a big deal in Japan, by the way- after calling me her Prince?  _ Oof _ . I had to step up my flirting game after that, once the ball ended and she didn’t remember any of that flirting she did either. One thing leads to another and then we’re dating, and spending Christmas Eve together, and making plans on opening a Cafe together.

“Love is a slippery slope, Hermione. One day you’re just hanging out with someone, and next thing you know, you never wanna be without them.” Ren sighed, full of contentment. “Should you have any other questions, ask me and I’ll be as blunt as possible with you. Love isn’t something you should be around the bush with.”

Hermione watched how animated Ren was in nearly the first time since he was teaching her. It was heartwarming. “Can you tell me more about Haru?” Witnessing Ren light up was the best thing to happen all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points of interest for this chapter:  
> A:Translations: Once again, these are run through at least 3 different translators.  
> 1{Morning! How's it going?}  
> 2{What the hell!?}  
> 3{Don't give me that crap!}
> 
> B: Ren is 19 in this fic, around one week since graduation of High School. Noir is 20, and just finished with her first year of University.
> 
> C: Because of small plot points, and because of smut all over the place, I personally feel is it important to note that: ****The Legal Age of Consent in Japan is actually 13, and The Legal Age of Consent in Europe is 16. It is not explicitly stated in any books or movies about the Magical Age of Consent, so I made it 14 for Pureblood and Political reasons. HOWEVER, I WILL ONLY IMPLY RELATIONSHIPS AT THIS POINT FOR THAT AGE TYPE. MOST WILL ONLY START DATING AT THIS YEAR, AND MOVE ON TO FRISKIER PASTURES LATER, SUCH AS 5TH YEAR.**** I also do not feel comfortable writing smut at this point so do not expect it.
> 
> C.1: For the above, 3rd year is 13-14, 4th is 14-15, 5th is 15-16, 6th is 16-17, and 7th is 17-18.


	7. The Enchanted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the wait, A whole lot of stuff has gone down in real life, but on the plus side, I got a promotion! I now have more free time to write again, which means the show can go on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the tutorial for Hermione to get used to her Metaverse, The Enchanted Forest. It's not too long, and I am sorry for that. However, were we to pretend this fic was using the timeline of Persona 5, we are currently still in April. May 2nd is going to be around the corner soon. But Closer than May 2nd is April 15th.

Joker sat in the Crimson Room, looking down at his protege. “All right. It’s been a week and a day since you’ve gained your Persona which was still a foolish idea to go alone, let alone with a civilian who knew nothing about what was happening. But regardless, now we will run operations whenever we are in this space. Here, I am not Ren, or Mr. Amamiya, the Groundskeeper. I am Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves. In three years, when I am gone, only then will you be Leader.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, Joker.”

“Good. Next, something lighter. We need to come up with a name for you. Who knows what calling each others’ real names will do in this other Realm?” Joker cracked a grin as he saw his student’s eyes light up. “You can’t use your Persona’s name either. Eventually, you Hermione, will be able to use multiple and it wouldn’t do for your team to call out a jumble of names. Think about it for a bit.” Joker then sighed before turning around. “Now for you.”

“Me?” Harry asked.

“Yes, you.” Joker ran a hand through his hair. “You went in headfirst into a damned Shadow Nest without knowing what you were getting yourself into. Mr. Potter, if I had the power, I would put you into detention for a month for doing something so reckless.”

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something, most likely about him actually having the power to do so, but was silenced from Joker’s glance. Harry spoke up. “I would do it again, sir. I can’t lose Hermione. She’s my best friend.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Joker saw Hermione blush. He gave a short laugh. “And that’s the only reason I’m letting you come with us again. That and the fact that Lupin says you’re the best in his class. Something about a boggart? Either way, your own prowess and that you held your own last time makes it a safer suggestion. Eventually, you might even join Hermione’s team. After some training, and we’ll look into getting you a safer route of Persona usage. For now? We are going to enter the forest.” 

Hermione perked up. “The Forbidden Forest?”

“No, through the portal over there.” Joker gestured behind him, the same portal they used last time. “As far as I’m aware, it’s not anyone’s Palace, since we haven’t seen anyone else there. Listen up! Anyone we end up seeing in any of these Palaces is not the people you know. They are a cognitive version of how the Palace’s Owner sees them. They aren’t your friends or relatives. You can’t help them if they’re in pain. You two ready?”

Harry brandished his wand. “Ready.”

Hermione pumped a fist. “Ready, Joker!”

Joker smirked. “It’s showtime!”

* * *

Going through that portal was still a different sensation. Now, with no adrenaline running through her veins, it was much more noticeable for Hermione. It was like a strange weight was placed on her shoulders, not uncomfortable, but noticeable like putting on a jacket.

Hermione took a step and stumbled. She looked down as she caught herself, noticing her mask, one similar to Joker’s except a dark blue. The Wild Card noticed her appearance changed as well. Her trainers were no longer on her feet, instead replaced by thick-soled boots, causing her to be unbalanced in the first place. She noticed more than just the footwear and the mask; her casual pants were instead dark blue slacks, and her pink sweater was covered by a deep blue vest with a cloak covering that. “Whoa! When did that happen!?” 

Harry spoke up first. “After you ripped your mask off, and summoned your Persona. The blue fire surrounding you covered you up. When the fire faded, there you were, dressed like-”

“A Phantom Thief. You are wearing the outfit of your rebellious heart. This is what your heart feels a rebel looks like.” Joker interrupted. “Now, until you both have code names, I will refer to you as your Persona, Hypatia-” The original thief gestured to her,” and Seeker for your Quidditch Position. I will follow behind and only assist as necessary. Since this will be your team Hypatia, you are in charge.”

Hermione nodded. “Okay, Joker. Seeker, wand at the ready.” Seeker nodded. 

Joker spoke up again. “Hypatia, touch your mask and think of your weapon. You will feel it begin to pool in your hand. Eventually, your power will grow enough that you can manifest it without your mask. Like so.” The man twisted his bright red gloves, and suddenly a wicked-looking knife appeared in his right hand, and an ornate handgun appeared in his left. Hermione heard Seeker take in a breath.

“Whoa! You have a gun!?”

Hermione spoke up. “Joker, you should see if it works. Har- _Seeker_ , used to own a watch back in our first year, but all the magic around us made it stop functioning.”

In response, Joker pointed the gun up and pulled the trigger. A loud booming shot echoed through the forest around them, with both Hermione and Seeker wincing and massaging their ears. “Seems it works fine. Oh yeah, before we go, do some light stretching you two. The last thing we need is to be running from an enemy and to cramp up.”

Hermione nodded and started to stretch with Seeker. While they did some basic stretches, Joker’s were much more intense, being more flexible and aerobatic then they were. Once they were all done, Joker twirled his hand around, his knife reappearing in it. “Hypatia, you take the lead. Give Seeker and myself Orders, and we will follow them. I will only take over if you ask, or if you go unconscious. Remember, we are here for training. We have no overarching goal, but I will say that we must have at least three engagements with shadows before we leave.”

“Got it. Thieves, form up!” Hermione stepped forward, facing the path that she and Seeker took previously. She felt Joker move up to the left of her, and Seeker mirroring his actions on her right. “Let’s go.” The Wild Card took off on a jog, followed by her team. It was only a few seconds before they noticed a dark silhouette of a disfigured man facing a tree. Joker slid behind a nearby tree silently. He gestured to Hermione and Seeker, moving two of his gloved fingers back and forth in front of his eyes. 

 _Watch me_ , he seemed to be saying. So Hermione froze and crouched, Seeker following suit. They’ve snuck around Hogwarts for the past two years, so while they weren’t experts at stealth, they were at least experienced. The two students watched as Joker shot forward, almost floating towards the Shadow, before stomping on its shoulders and reaching down to its face. “Show me your true form!” There was a snap, as it’s head sharply turned and the Shadow’s mask came with Joker’s hand. He crushed it above the Shadow, raining light blue pieces down upon it, before leaping off. Hermione took that moment to rush forward and summon her weapon. Seeker took up a spot in between Joker and herself. “That was a preemptive strike! We only have a few moments to attack before it gains its bearings, so Lady Hypatia, go forth!” The man trembled and collapsed, spazzing then exploding in black ooze. Then, two enemies appeared, both the mouth enemies that they’ve fought previously. 

“Hypatia!” Hermione called out, pulling off her mask. “ **PSY!”** The colorful explosion circled one of the mouths before impacting into it, causing it to float back a bit in pain. “Seeker, Go!” She called out.

“ _Glacius!”_ Seeker cast, a large shard of light blue ice shot forth from his wand, stabbing through the already wounded mouth Shadow. Almost immediately after the spell was cast, Hermione looked to the other Shadow. 

“Joker!”

“On it.” Hermione barely recognized it when he zoomed past her, knife striking out and cutting the Shadow in two. It faded away into nothingness, leaving only the wounded one. Her teacher jumped back next to her. “Now’s the time for an All-Out Attack!” She felt a surge of strength go through her, a swelling of power. 

“Agreed!” She charged forward, swinging her Halberd down into the Shadow, as Seeker slammed his fist into the side of it, and Joker stabbed it hanging out tongue. When all three moved back, Joker flicked his wrist and took aim with his intricate gun. A loud **_P-TAFF_** sounded and echoed in the forest.

Joker smirked, pulled on each of his gloves to make sure they were on correctly. “The Show’s Over.” As soon as the experience Persona user finished speaking, the remaining Shadow exploded into black Ichor. In the pile of goo, something glinted.

“What’s that?” Seeker asked, taking a cautious step forward. He reached into the goo and pulled out 2 sickles. 

Hermione gasped at the implications. “Is it really? This could ruin the economy!” 

“Queen thought the same too, but that’s not the case. All the currency found in these Shadow Nests is lost in the real world. They become found by you when you leave the nest. Usually, the stronger the Shadows, the more likely how shitty of a person they are. And the stronger the Shadow, the more money they lose. You can use the coins found here to fund your thievery, to purchase supplies and the like. Once we get you to fill out your compendium, I’ll charge you for them if it makes you feel better.” Joker explained. “The Velvet Room usually helps out those in other dimensions that need it. I can use the money to make a base of operations for you all later before I leave. Even if you do stop Erebus from growing stronger, it will help to still have Persona users in this dimension to prevent it from happening again.”

Another Shadow man crept closer out of her field of view. Hermione pulled out her wand. “ _Carpe Retractum!”_ She cast, as the magic shot out a faint red beam gripping onto its mask. She yanked with all her might. “I’ll unmask you!” The Priestess ripped off the face cover as the Shadow man morphed into a blob with a different mask on it. “Hypatia! **Bash!** ” Again her Persona appeared, and the giant fair-skinned woman floated by her, dropping her heel into the blob. “Seeker!”

“ _Ventus!”_ He called out. Razor-sharp winds surrounded the blob, slamming into it and cutting it up. 

The blob Shadow groaned and lurched forward, one of its arms trying to rip into her. Joker’s form shot past her and stomped on the weakened and enraged Shadow. “Perish.”

With a weak cry, the Shadow exploded into smoke, leaving behind three knuts and a sickle. Hermione breathed out most of her tension, before resuming their pace forwards.

“” Wait,” Seeker spoke up. “Erebus was that thing that showed up as your boggart, right Hermi-uh, I mean right Hypatia?”

She nodded. “Yes. That’s the end goal Seeker. To weaken Erebus and make sure it doesn’t Manifest.” 

“Shadows are the manifestation of the self that we reject. Erebus feeds off of Humanities negative emotions, so essentially, the more Shadows we fight, and the more we change society for the better, the weaker Erebus will get.” Joker chimed in. “That’s also what Palaces are. Palaces hold people’s twisted desires- their negative emotions- and affect multiple people. Should we get rid of a Palace, we do a considerable amount of damage to Erebus’ strength, much more so than just endlessly fighting Shadows. The Awakening that happened a week ago gathered quite a few Shadows, so it did a bit more than a regular fight, but those types of encounters are few and far between.”

Seeker grimaced. “That’s kinda crazy. And people are fighting something like that?”

Joker nodded. “Yes. For if Erebus were to be given free rein, all of life would be drowned in eternal darkness.”

Hermione’s eyes widened in recognition. “That’s why Erebus sounded familiar! Erebus is the Primordial God of Darkness. I remember reading up on it on one of my trips to the library last year before I got petrified!”

Her teacher sighed. “That sounds about right. I’ve fought Yaldabaoth- the Demiurge of old Judaism, and the previous Wild Card fought Izanami-no-Okami, the ‘incomplete’ version of Izanami-no-Mikoto from the Shinto. The one before him fought Nyx- the Goddess of Night, Thanatos - God of Death, and Erebus of Greek origins. Deities sure do seem to like messing in the affairs of Humans.”

Seeker groaned. “I stand corrected. This **is** crazy.” The two others laughed, and continued their quest forwards.

“Something is odd,” Joker spoke up after walking a bit. “The area we are in seems familiar. Too familiar.” With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his dagger and slammed it into the tree next to him, burying it to the hilt in it’s temporary sheathe. “Don’t move. I’ll be back in ten minutes at most. If not, shoot up a flare or **Psi,** something to get my attention.”

Hermione summoned her Halberd, just in case things went south. Seeker followed her lead with his wand, eyes shifting around for any movement. 

A twig snapped behind them. Hermione tensed and readied her weapon for a quick thrust when Joker came out from behind one of the trees. “I thought as much. This is as far as we can go.” The elder Phantom Thief took his knife out of the tree, wiping the sap off onto one of his sleeves. “Something similar happened to my group, except it was just a wall. In this forest, however, it seems to be enchanted. I walked straight for around ten or twenty steps, and here I am.”

“I can research different spells and enchantments to see what is causing this. Once we have that answer, we can figure out a way around it.” Hermione offered. 

“Don’t rush it, Hypatia. We aren’t in any hurry.” Joker ordered.

“Either way, we should head back. If we can’t proceed, there’s not much else we can do here except fight some weak shadows.”

Seeker nodded at her words. “We can come in every now and again to get some practice fighting these Shadows.”

“Never. Alone,” Joker interjected. “They may seem weak now, but there is a Shadow out there called the Reaper. It uses the strongest of spells and somehow knows what your weakness is. If you hear chains, or you feel Death, run back to the entrance. Is that understood?”

After getting two affirmatives, the three Phantom Thieves left the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, have you thought any more about your name?"

"Actually Harry, I haven't put much thought into it. I've been trying to figure out what could be blocking the way in the forest."

"Well, I was thinking, we are fighting the epitome of Darkness, right? So what if we call you the epitome of Light?"

" **Aether**." Hermione grinned at Harry. "I like it."


End file.
